


Дикие и безумные

by greensun, Kselen



Series: W I L D [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Drama, Hate to Love, Humor, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Нечисть!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какой идиот запихивает оборотня и вампира в одно помещение на долгое время и ждёт, что они будут мирно сидеть по разным углам? Всё это обязательно закончится чем-нибудь... диким</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дикие и безумные

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, людей нет, вампирские и оборотнические кинки, суккуб Дигби всех поимел, и мы не вынесли это в пейринги
> 
>  **Примечания:**  
>  • этот фанфик — первый из серии фанфиков [W I L D](http://freedom-and-wings.diary.ru/p206518144.htm?from=0) по песням исполнителя Troye Sivan из мини-альбома «WILD»  
> • песня — [WILD](https://youtu.be/3awzvNrKDsg), текст песни [здесь](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/troyesivan/wild.html), и нет, это не songfic  
> • название фанфика — отсылка к названию песни, по которой он написан. «Wild» переводится как «дикий», но в контексте песни «You're driving me wild» — «Ты сводишь меня с ума»  
> • Нечисть!АУ — все персонажи канона стали разнообразной нечистью  
> • идея АУ и завязки, распределение большей части видовых принадлежностей, печальная участь Дигби, а также основной укур целиком и полностью принадлежат прекрасному [чеггзи-треду](http://kss-anon.diary.ru/p204629996.htm?from=0). Спасибо вам, дорогие аноны, все наши любовь и безумие — вам <3  
> • мимо пробегали всякие знакомые вам фэнтезийные каноны, мы не виноваты, ни на что не претендуем, ничего не наше, кроме упоротости
> 
>  **Посвящение:** дорогому [чеггзи-треду](http://kss-anon.diary.ru/p204629996.htm?from=0) за потрясающую идею и укур
> 
>  **Иллюстрации:** aesthetic-коллажи — **спойлеры!** [Эггзи/Чарли](http://i.imgur.com/rgOgIvt.png); [Эггзи](http://i.imgur.com/qRZnY2q.png), [Чарли](http://i.imgur.com/jPtK9VR.png) (и [еще](http://i.imgur.com/MO8wxTA.png)), [Рокси](http://i.imgur.com/V15xPYi.png), [Дигби](http://i.imgur.com/FhVl5NG.png), [Руфус](http://i.imgur.com/Gvg2f6t.png), [Хьюго](http://i.imgur.com/FUbEEeu.png), [Мерлин](http://i.imgur.com/8DZo4dm.jpg), [Гарри](http://i.imgur.com/UKNIdVw.jpg) (сами себе иллюстраторы)
> 
>  **Читать на diary.ru:** [здесь](http://kingsman-ss.diary.ru/p206593235.htm)
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Идея с Кингсмэн казалась хорошей ровно до тех пор, пока Эггзи под внимательным взглядом Гарри и Мерлина не вошёл в казарму. И дело было даже не в супер-секретной британской организации, не в куче разнообразной и полувозбуждённой нечисти вокруг, не в новом и неожиданном… мгм, всём.

Дело было в душащей вампирской вони, которая с невероятной силой ударила по обонянию.

От шока и ненависти Эггзи даже не сразу понял, от кого исходил удушливый запах, только сжал кулаки посильнее и постарался не реагировать, хотя это было дьявольски сложно. Всё волчье, что было в нём, протестовало, рвалось наружу. Эггзи вообще не привык быть рядом с вампирами, и теперь ему пришлось собрать все свои силы, чтобы не обернуться прямо тут.

Он редко встречал вампиров в своей жизни — вот уж Фенрир уберёг. В их районе заправляла стая Дина, и никакие вампиры в своём уме к ним не сунулись бы. Только однажды забрела какая-то смешанная банда, причём они даже ни на что особо не претендовали, но из-за единственного вампира в их рядах Эггзи чуть не бросился вместе со стаей Дина загонять их, хотя обычно старался не принимать участие в делах шавок Дина.

Гарри знал, не мог не знать. Но какой же идиот запихивает оборотня и вампира в одну комнату и ждёт, что они будут мирно сидеть по разным углам? У Эггзи даже зубы зачесались от желания доказать, кто здесь главный — а ведь он пробыл рядом едва минуту.

Эггзи узнал вампира, когда он подал голос. Только у кровососов и сирен голоса такие манящие, с хрипотцой, выделяющиеся. 

— Чарли, верно? — спросил Мерлин, и вампир кивнул. Чарли, значит.

Эггзи посмотрел прямо на него, Чарли повернул голову навстречу, и они схлестнулись взглядами — на секунду, всего на секунду, но эта была невыносимо долгая секунда. Вампир вполне может подчинить слабого оборотня взглядом, оборотень — сломить слабого вампира им же.

Они, сука, оказались равны.

Эггзи с трудом разорвал мучительный зрительный контакт и вслушался в объяснения Мерлина. Не то чтобы он всё понимал. Трудно судить о чём-то, если ты задыхаешься от блядской вампирской вони. Радовало одно — вампиру ничуть не лучше.

В мире нечисти вообще сложно было найти виды, которые ненавидели бы друг друга столь же сильно, как вампиры и оборотни. Мало кто помнил, из-за чего вспыхнула эта ненависть, но Эггзи с детства считал, что это в большей степени физическое. Вот, например, бывают люди (или нелюди), которые подходят тебе на уровне генов, и тебе нравится их запах, нравится быть с ними, они кажутся тебе привлекательными и так далее. А у вампиров и оборотней на генетическом уровне было заложено отвращение и вражда, и единственное, что хотелось им в присутствии друг друга — убивать. И это было естественным положением дел, как лунный цикл, например. 

Когда Мерлин ушёл, кровосос, конечно же, не мог остаться в стороне. Со свитой пришёл — с банши и суккубом. Бедный нос Эггзи, три худших аромата мира в метре от него.

— Кажется, рядом кто-то сдох, — громко начал Чарли, показательно зажав нос рукой. Парочка рядом с ним усмехнулась, но открыто не выступила. Альфа-самец, блядь.

— Неужели ты услышал свой собственный запах? — Эггзи склонил голову и жалостливо поцокал языком. — Вот бедняга. Но не волнуйся, говорят, изобрели такой мистический предмет — называется, душ. Попробуй, вдруг понравится.

— То-то оно и видно, что для тебя он мистический, — Чарли приоткрыл губы, нарочито выставляя длинные тонкие клыки. У Эггзи возникло острое желание немного подправить ему челюсть.

— И откуда таких только берут, — суккуб с деланным сожалением развёл руками. — Как тебя там, Эгги? Я Дигби, это, — он кивнул на банши, — Руфус. Не перепутай, это, должно быть, сложная для тебя информация...

— Да уж, псины Оксфорд не заканчивают, — со смешком добавил Чарли, окидывая Эггзи взглядом с головы до ног. Эггзи делал то же самое — нельзя было отрывать взгляда от противника. Они оба ожидали удара. Главное — не смотреть в глаза. Ещё одна переглядка, и они разнесут всю казарму в попытках доказать, у кого больше.

Эггзи скрипнул зубами и коротко хмыкнул.

— Говорят, — он спрятал руки в карманы, — вампиров туда тоже не берут. Кому нужны гнилые мёртвые мозги?

— У тебя устаревшая информация, — весьма неловко съязвил Дигби. От него разило приторным амбре суккуба, а Эггзи сейчас даже не мог заткнуть нос — это выглядело бы капитуляцией. Зато когда-нибудь потом он сможет найти их всех по запаху и перегрызть им глотки.

Эггзи едва удержался от того, чтобы облизнуться. 

— Что, Оксфорд теперь берёт ходячих мертвецов? Жаль, очень жаль. Сколько блестящих умов заворачивают ради безмозглых…

— Ну, уж ты-то и до безмозглого не дотягиваешь, — вставил Руфус, и это было похоже скорее на неуклюжее “нет, ты дурак!”. Чарли и Эггзи, наконец, перебросились взглядами, и Эггзи с удивлением понял, что может себя контролировать.

“Я достану тебя”, обещал взгляд Чарли. И его ехидная ухмылка — тоже.

Эггзи картинно зевнул.

“Ошибаешься, кровосос. Я достану тебя первым”.

Как оказалось, с вампиром вполне можно было жить в одной комнате, если нет другого выхода. Эггзи изо всех сил притворялся слепым, глухим и лишённым обоняния, но оно того стоило — волк внутри почти успокоился, да и Чарли перестал бросать особо кровожадные взгляды. Вражда враждой, а цель у них, как оказалось, была общая.

Нет, конечно, если бы можно было безнаказанно вонзить клыки в горло Чарли, Эггзи, не задумываясь, сделал бы это, но он всё-таки был не только волком, но и немного человеком, поэтому сдерживал себя и утешался тем, что выдержка у него за это время прокачается так, что он на задании хоть обыкновенного человека сыграть сможет.

Только было обидно, что нельзя выпускать свою звериную суть. Пару раз Эггзи по старой привычке пытался заснуть, обернувшись, но тогда вампирский смрад становился ярче и гуще, словно облаком нависая вокруг Эггзи, и из-за этого хотелось только убивать. После нескольких неудачных экспериментов Эггзи перестал оборачиваться без крайней необходимости, мысленно утешая себя. Его волк обиженно скулил внутри и просился размять лапы, а Чарли только поглядывал свысока, всем своим видом демонстрируя своё превосходство и готовность сражаться — Эггзи в волчьей форме явно очень нервировал этого вурдалака.

Но вампир был ещё не самой большой проблемой, да-да. Если Эггзи думал, что нет ничего хуже того, чтобы постоянно чуять вампира рядом с собой, то он ошибался. Не было ничего хуже вечно возбуждённого, сильного и остро пахнущего суккуба в непосредственной близости. Наставники явно не обсуждали кандидатуры рекрутов, если заперли в одном помещении оборотня, вампира и суккуба. Банши Эггзи им ещё мог простить, в конце концов, Руфуса можно было просто вырубить… А вот если вырубить Дигби или Чарли, запах останется, и Эггзи боролся с перманентным желанием выебать первого и убить второго.

Кроме того, не было вообще никаких возможностей бороться с возбуждённым и источающим феромоны суккубом. Для вампиров была донорская кровь, голосовые аппараты — для банши, существовали снижающие уровень агрессии гормоны для оборотней (та ещё химия, Эггзи после укола от копов неделю ходил ёбнутый), но за все двести — или сколько там, а, неважно — лет химической промышленности никто так и не догадался создать какие-нибудь духи, блокирующие способности суккубов. Уёбки эти учёные…

Именно учёных Эггзи винил в одну из первых ночей в Кингсмэне тогда, когда очнулся в кровати со свежеоттраханным Дигби. Дигби временно “погас” после секса и теперь жалобно стонал что-то, кажется, прощальную песнь своей гетеросексуальности, а Эггзи обнаружил, что натёр член. Бля, как можно натереть член…

— Ты не мог выцепить кого-нибудь другого? — набросился Эггзи на Дигби. Дигби сморщился и отмахнулся, кое-как встав с кровати. Ходил он как утка, и Эггзи даже немного пожалел его, пока не вспомнил, что это его самого тут, между прочим, грязно изнасиловали. И при этом Дигби, несмотря на смешную походку, лоснился от энергии и силы, а Эггзи чувствовал себя выжатой половой тряпкой.

— В следующий раз будет кто-нибудь другой, — зло пообещал Дигби и пнул свою кровать. Эггзи заржал, а Руфус и Хьюго переглянулись, и от них прямо-таки завоняло страхом. При этом Хьюго как-то странно перебирал пальцами свои чётки или что там у него — но никакие колдовские примочки от дурмана суккуба не спасут, ха. 

Эггзи был отомщён, когда ёбнутый и не контролирующий себя суккуб трахнул Чарли. Эггзи впервые видел со стороны, как “работает” суккуб. Что странно, на Чарли феромоны действовали гораздо слабее, чем на остальных, но отбиться от распалённого и возбуждённого суккуба — та ещё задачка… 

— Проще дать, чем объяснить, почему нет, — громко сказала Рокси.

Эггзи застонал и принялся старательно закрывать лицо подушкой, но даже так он всё слышал и всё чуял, и ещё почему-то — не иначе, из-за феромонов суккуба — у него был железный стояк.

А Рокси сидела на кровати и подпиливала ногти. Было даже немного смешно, что Дигби, предпочитающего исключительно девушек, природа сделала демоном, действующим только на парней. Рокси была единственной, кто не страдал от Дигби. И, кажется, он за это ей отчаянно мстил, особо рьяно перетрахивая всех остальных кандидатов.

Рокси была перевёртышем. Она могла скопировать любого, абсолютно любого человека, вплоть до последней родинки, и Эггзи, если честно, восхищался её даром. Ему нравилось быть оборотнем, но такая способность была бы очень полезной для агента. Рокси часто передразнивала всех вокруг, пару раз она даже изображала Мерлина — и весьма правдоподобно изображала, настолько, что однажды Руфус буркнул:

— Да отъебись ты уже, мегера, — только буркнул он это настоящему Мерлину, и из-за этого неделю ходил с блокиратором банши-голоса, изъясняясь жестами. 

Рокси откровенно наслаждалась своей способностью, а вот Дигби постоянно из-за этого язвил.

— Рокси, а какая фотка у тебя в паспорте?

— Рокси, а ты никогда не превращалась в Королеву?

— Рокси, а как тебе удобно подготавливать костюм на Хэллоуин!

— Рокси, а…

На втором десятке комментариев Эггзи сам был готов разбить лицо Дигби, но Рокси молча игнорировала его. Жаль только, что всем парням игнорировать Дигби было не просто проблематично, а невозможно.

На девятый (как же быстро они думают!) день рядом с Дигби Эггзи не выдержал. Он разорвал на полоски запасную простыню — даже не когтями, ногтями разорвал, настолько был зол — и двинулся на Дигби, старательно пытаясь не дышать. К удивлению Эггзи, на помощь ему пришёл Чарли, который придавил Дигби к постели, пока тот верещал и рвался из его рук. Кто же вырвется у вампира…

— Заебал, — коротко прокомментировал Чарли. Эггзи, закончив привязывать Дигби к кровати, нервно хохотнул, и Чарли на удивление беззлобно вздохнул: — нет, серьёзно заебал.

Конечно, привязанный Дигби продолжал источать всяческие флюиды, но без его преследования, настойчивости и прикосновений это не так сильно сводило с ума. Точнее, сводило, конечно, но просто подрочить под влиянием феромонов суккуба было проще, чем трахаться с ним и потом долго валяться в отходняке от бессилия.

Поэтому Дигби, несмотря на все свои протесты, большую часть свободного времени был связан, даже когда контролировал себя. На тесты и испытания он, конечно, ходил, но и только. Очевидно, от нечего делать он снова принялся поддевать Рокси.

К удивлению Эггзи, в конце концов Рокси только сладко улыбнулась.

— Дигби, иди и еби кого-нибудь другого. Ах да, — она коротко хмыкнула, — ты же привязан... а будешь выстёбываться, — она продемонстрировала отрезок простыни, — я тебе ещё и яйца перевяжу, чтобы ты от спермотоксикоза задохнулся.

Дигби мгновенно заткнулся, а Эггзи почувствовал острое желание зааплодировать.

Эггзи ворочался с боку на бок, пытаясь зажать себе уши подушкой. Всё здесь было слишком громкое. Рокси громко сопела, Дигби громко постанывал, Хьюго громко и сорвано дышал, не выдержавший Руфус громко дрочил. Чёрт бы побрал этих джеймсов бондов, эти казармы и этих блядских суккубов. И этот чувствительный слух. Почему, ну почему он не взял с собой беруши? Уже прошло почти две недели в этих чёртовых казармах, а Эггзи всё никак не привыкал и дёргался на каждый чих.

Нюх у Эггзи тоже был, конечно, чертовски чувствительным, но, благо, сейчас его занимала вампирская вонь. Хотя благо, конечно, было так себе, но всё же. Кровать Чарли была рядом с кроватью Эггзи (издевательская блажь Мерлина в наказание за то, что они чуть не вцепились друг в друга в один из первых дней), и его запах — что-то вроде дыма пополам с бензином — не давал сорваться. Кстати, Чарли в свою очередь громко не делал ничего. Он не ворочался, не дышал, вообще не двигался, и Эггзи был бы только рад, если бы ублюдок сдох, но увы, жить ему ещё пару столетий. Если не убьют раньше. Например, Эггзи мог вызваться добровольцем.

Тишина, исходящая от кровати Чарли, откровенно настораживала, и поэтому Эггзи повернулся к нему лицом — и даже вздрогнул, потому что сверкающие в темноте глаза совсем не выглядели дружелюбно. Это было нормально, и Эггзи уже не раз видел флуоресцентные глазищи Чарли, но не в темноте и не в паре футов от себя.

— Не спится, упырь? — Эггзи вдохнул смрад дыма и на мгновение расслабился — что не говори, но лучше вампир, чем суккуб в пятилетку созревания, который всё ещё, чтоб его, не научился контролировать себя.

— Как и тебе, псина, — Чарли всё-таки подвинулся, кровать его заскрипела, и Эггзи успокоился. Он совершенно забыл, что кровати здесь раньше использовали как орудия пыток, и поэтому каждое их движение отдавало скрипом. Лучше мерзкие скрипы, чем тишина со стороны вампира. 

— Сравнением ты мне только льстишь, — Эггзи потянулся к изножью кровати и погладил Джей Би, который свернулся в клубок и тихо сопел, смотря свои мопсьи сны, — и мне казалось, ты любишь больших собак.

— А ты, очевидно, выбирал себе дружка по образу и подобию, — Чарли оскалился. Выглядело устрашающе, но Эггзи даже не дёрнулся, напротив — широко зевнул в ответ. Они с Чарли часто так мерились клыками, и это стало почти привычно.

Они немного помолчали. Эггзи немного подумал и решил, что разговор с вампиром лучше мучительной какофонии всех этих звуков вокруг. Вот до чего жизнь доводит, а.

— Вас в ваших закрытых школах для аристократичных мальчиков учили чему-нибудь, кроме как отсасывать друг у друга?

Чарли снова оскалился и явно собрался высокомерно ляпнуть какую-нибудь ерунду, но Эггзи почесал шею и продолжил:

— Например, вампирская сучка, умеешь ли ты взламывать компьютерные системы?

Взгляд Чарли быстро метнулся вверх, туда, где поблёскивала камера. Эггзи тоже её заметил, а вот Рокси, например, не отличала эту серую песчинку от остальных, таких же серых.

— Хочешь хакнуть сервис Мерлина, самонадеянный ублюдок? — Чарли ухмыльнулся, и выглядело это уже не так угрожающе, как оскал.

— Видишь, и ты умеешь быть приличным вампиром. Я хочу свои беруши.

— Я тоже, — внезапно признался Чарли, и, кажется, он и сам удивился, даже больше Эггзи. Но чувствительный слух — это не та вещь, над которой Эггзи бы шутил, даже в случае вурдалака.

— Так что, поиграем во взлом Пентагона? — предложил он, внимательно изучая реакцию Чарли. По его лицу можно было наблюдать всю сложную работу мозга: Чарли хмурил брови, его губы непроизвольно поджимались, а ещё он явно ненамеренно толкался языком в щёки, и это было до того забавно, что Эггзи даже тихонько хихикнул. Совсем тихонько, но Чарли вмиг очнулся и повернулся к нему, снова натягивая на скуластую рожу маску мудака.

— И как мы будем это делать, кобель без избытка мозга? Напомню, всю технику затопило, я не буду взламывать сервер с мобильника, — с сарказмом произнёс он, закидывая ногу на ногу. Он был единственным везунчиком в комнате, на кого почти не действовал Дигби, — по крайней мере, Эггзи уже потерял мечту расстаться с бесконечным стояком.

— У Рокси уже есть айпад, — невозмутимо сообщил Эггзи и повернулся, выгибаясь на кровати. С непривычки от сна в человеческой форме (точнее, попытки сна) спина затекала, и всё равно пружинистая кровать была лучше старого матраса дома. И здесь не пахло пьяным вонючим Дином, которого Эггзи за глаза звал тролль-оборотнем, а вечно возбуждённого и возбуждающего суккуба можно было потерпеть. Конечно, когда он связан.

Брови Чарли взлетели вверх, и это было до того красиво и отточено, что Эггзи даже залюбовался. Надо тоже так научиться. Эггзи, конечно, не Спок, но с мимикой для таких финтов ему надо поработать.

— Ты предлагаешь мне взломать сервер Мерлина с _айпада_? Совсем ебанулся?

Эггзи скромно пожал плечами.

— Давно, детка. Правда я гений?

На следующий день Эггзи убедился, что нельзя обсуждать свои планы в комнате с камерами. Мерлин, злорадно ухмыляясь, предложил им небольшое соревнование. 

— Пейнтбол? Серьёзно? — Руфус махнул рукой в воздухе. — И что нам надо сделать, застрелить друг друга?

— Почти, — Мерлин скрестил руки на груди, — ваша главная задача — не дать застрелить себя.

Эггзи с громким вздохом направился к стойке с маркерами для пейнтбола, остальные потянулись за ним, но были остановлены окликом Мерлина.

— Вы же ещё не знаете, что за награда у вас будет, — раздвоенный язык Мерлина совсем не украшал его ехидную улыбку. Эггзи невольно вздрогнул.

А потом змеиный гад разжал свою ладонь. На ней лежали новенькие беруши. 

Эггзи с Чарли переглянулись и тут же упорно развели взгляды. Только у них двоих был такой чувствительный слух, только им двоим в действительности были нужны беруши. А Мерлин улыбался так ядовито, что Эггзи не отказался бы и его застрелить. Так, на всякий случай.

— Пара только одна, — предупредил Мерлин, хотя это и так было понятно. Наступившую тишину он прервал взмахом руки, — вы будете сидеть здесь до Второго Пришествия?

— Сэр, — не выдержал Эггзи, — а что полагается за ранение координатора?

— Дисквалификация, — Мерлин дёрнул хвостом и пополз куда-то в сторону. Несмотря на это, Эггзи не сомневался, что за каждым их движением будут следить.

— У нас есть закон, запрещающий убийство нагов? — со вздохом вопросил мироздание Эггзи. Мироздание промолчало, а вот Рокси ответила:

— Есть, — она улыбнулась Эггзи. Её волосы мгновенно стали цвета камуфляжа, и Эггзи захотелось побиться головой об стену. Жаль, в лесу стены не строят.

Рокси сочувственно погладила его по плечу.

— Если я выиграю, я отдам их тебе, — пообещала она. Эггзи загляделся на то, как быстро она меняет свой облик. Раньше Рокси меняла внешность только когда злилась или передразнивала кого-либо, и Эггзи не знал, что она может придавать себе настолько неестественный вид.

Оказалось — может. При желании Рокси могла слиться хоть с деревом, хоть с травой.

— То есть, — немного обиженно протянул Эггзи, — ты даже не допускаешь шанса, что я выиграю?

Рокси виновата пожала плечами и принялась настраивать свой маркер, сосредоточенно отводя взгляд от Эггзи. Для этого даже её глаза немного сместились, и выглядело это так, будто они перетекали по коже. Было жутко, но это, признаться, завораживало.

Подлесок был не особенно густой, поэтому Рокси получила дополнительное преимущество — в отличие от неё, рослые и широкоплечие парни не имели возможности полностью прятаться за деревьями. Эггзи мог бы превратиться, чёрта с два кто-нибудь успел бы в него выстрелить, но увы, стрелять волки не умеют, а попасть шариком с краской хотя бы в одного соперника, да придётся.

Эггзи крался среди деревьев, внимательно вслушиваясь. Где-то впереди сопели, где-то сзади чертыхались, и… о, блядь, Дигби вспомнил, что он суккуб. Он и непроизвольно-то очаровывал вполне себе неплохо, а уж когда старался… Эггзи на мгновение замутило, он уцепился за ствол, пытаясь бороться с инстинктом “найти и выебать”, и кое-как продолжал вслушиваться. Совсем недалеко от него была неестественная тишина, и Эггзи уже понял, кто там.

Он метнулся к Чарли так быстро, как только позволяли заплетающиеся ноги. Чарли мгновенно навёл на него маркер, но Эггзи только отмахнулся, резким движением выбивая оружие из рук Чарли, а потом притянул его к себе за лацканы камуфляжной куртки и уткнулся носом в шею, пытаясь перебить дымом и бензином запах очарования суккуба.

Чарли, кажется, офигел, поэтому и не отталкивал его, а Эггзи вдоволь надышался смрада, забившего лёгкие, и, довольный, отстранился.

— Дигби, — пояснил он в ответ на охреневший взгляд, — пахнет на весь лес. Лучше нюхать такую вонючку, как ты, чем его.

— Ты тоже не особенно приятно благоухаешь, — на удивление миролюбиво заметил Чарли. Он поднял свой маркер, и Эггзи мгновенно отшатнулся, но Чарли только махнул рукой.

— Союз? — внезапно предложил он. Эггзи поперхнулся, и Чарли, оскалившись в улыбке, продолжил:

— Только пока не выведем Рокси из строя.

Эггзи мысленно помянул Фреки, Гери, Фенрира и всех волков, от которых произошёл, а потом протянул Чарли руку.

— Пока не выведем Рокси из строя, — пообещал Эггзи. Чарли скривился, но руку всё-таки пожал. Даже удивительно.

Рокси они искали часа полтора, ориентируясь только на слух и нюх. Чарли выстрелил в неё первым, а потом Эггзи усмехнулся и выстрелил в Чарли.

К несчастью, именно в этот момент Чарли выстрелил в Эггзи. Рокси, баюкающая повреждённый бок, захохотала, сгибаясь пополам, а Чарли и Эггзи чуть не переубивали друг друга и с ног до головы оказались в жёлтой и оранжевой краске.

— Формально вы оба победители, — Мерлин встряхнул беруши в руке, явно издеваясь. Чарли и Эггзи стояли перед ним, скрестив руки за спинами. Ждали и молчали. Эггзи понимал, что от него сейчас ничего не зависит; ублюдочный вурдалак, кажется, тоже.

— Может, мне дать вам по одной? — Мерлин мерно двигал хвостом из стороны в сторону, подметая упавшие листья, и явно никуда не торопился. Эггзи закусил губу, Чарли подобрался и вытянулся ещё сильнее.

Мерлин перестал их пытать только через полчаса, выдав второй комплект беруш, и это уже даже не было хорошей новостью, учитывая, сколько они намучились. Эггзи хватило только на то, чтобы принять душ и завалиться в кровать. Хорошо ещё, что Рокси любезно согласилась выгулять Джей Би вместе с пуделем, а иначе…

Эггзи любовался берушами, всё не решаясь лишить себя части слуха. С помощью чувств он всегда контролировал пространство вокруг себя, и наполовину лишиться одного из них было одновременно страшно и сладко. Кажется, Чарли мучила та же дилемма, поскольку он до сих пор не спал, а смотрел куда-то сквозь Эггзи. Глаза у него снова блестели. Бр-р-р.

— Эй, вурдалак, — негромко окликнул Эггзи. Чарли вздрогнул и уже осмысленно взглянул на него. — А у тебя же нет обоняния, да?

— С чего ты взял, неуч? — кажется, сил у Чарли не хватало даже на привычное высокомерие, впрочем, Эггзи тоже не был готов язвить.

— Ты единственный, на кого не действует Дигби, — просто пояснил он и замер в ожидании ответа. Очевидно, Чарли понял, что просто так Эггзи не отвяжется, и, широко зевнув и оскалив белоснежные клыки, произнёс:

— И что, выпускник Макдональдса, никаких теорий про то, что на вампиров суккубы не действуют? — Эггзи отрицательно покачал головой, и Чарли ухмыльнулся краем рта. — Я могу фильтровать запахи. Не всегда, только когда сыт. А Мерлин не лишает доступа к крови.

— А в тот раз? — приторным голосом спросил Эггзи. Чарли закатил глаза.

— В тот раз я не успел поесть, хотел поскорее упасть в постель, пусть и голодным. Ну, упал, — он нарочито заворочался на кровати, но от Эггзи не отвернулся.

— Ну вот, а ломался, будто я тебя девственности лишаю, — Эггзи подмигнул Чарли. — И знаешь, что?

— Что? — Чарли собирался перевернуться, но вопрос Эггзи его отвлёк, и теперь он замер в презабавнейшей позе — на животе, подобравшись, словно атаковать хотел.

— Мне кажется, тебе нравится мой запах, — чрезмерно серьёзно сказал Эггзи, с трудом удерживаясь от ухмылки, — не вижу причин, по которым ты его не фильтруешь.

Чарли пробормотал что-то явно оскорбительное и всё-таки отвернулся. Довольный Эггзи вставил беруши и, впервые за много дней, спокойно заснул.

— Нечестно давать задания на скорость, когда в команде вампир и оборотень, — пожаловалась Рокси, устало устраиваясь на траве. Рокси была третья, и, кажется, этот факт невероятно её удручал. Эггзи пожал плечами и потянулся.

— Нечестно давать задания на скорость, когда один из участников бежит с упрямым мопсом, — он плюхнулся рядом и задел ногой развалившегося точно так же Чарли. — Двигайся, упырь. 

— Отстань, псина, — Чарли широко зевнул, закрывая рот рукой. Его овчарка носилась где-то вдалеке. Джей Би что-то тявкнул и направился к ней.

— Не ходи, малыш, заразишься чем-нибудь! — громко крикнул Эггзи, и они с Рокси рассмеялись. Чарли лениво повернулся и попытался пнуть Эггзи. Попытка не удалась, но Эггзи на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше, потому что пинок от вампира — сомнительное удовольствие, даже если ты оборотень с быстрой регенерацией.

— Это скорее Лорд Нельсон подхватит чего-нибудь от твоей шавки, — мерзко растягивая гласные, заявил Чарли.

Рокси изобразила перепуганного Чарли, и Эггзи зажал рот рукой, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— И вообще, — продолжил Чарли, всё-таки соизволив к ним повернуться. Рокси тут же сделала вид, что она милая и хорошая девочка, которая никого не передразнивает, — назвать мопса в честь Джеймса Бонда…

— Это не в честь Джеймса Бонда, — хором ответили Эггзи и Рокси. Чарли только презрительно фыркнул и прищурился, отводя лицо от солнца. Эггзи знал, что вампирам не нравится солнце (говорят, голодных оно даже убивало), но до сих пор не видел, чтобы Чарли получал хоть какие-нибудь неудобства. Выкормленный лось.

— Меня не интересует, в честь кого, — отмахнулся Чарли, вальяжно закинув ногу на ногу. Он сложил руки рупором и громко позвал:

— Лорд!

— Кто бы говорил о неудачных кличках, — пробормотал Эггзи. Впрочем, Лорд Нельсон услышал и откликнулся, потому что почти тут же раздался приближающийся топот собачьих лап. Джей Би немного отставал, но не терял духа и подлаивал вслед. 

Лорд Нельсон звучно рявкнул и навалился на Чарли, норовя вылизать его лицо. Чарли неожиданно засмеялся и потрепал пса по холке, а тот, довольно высунув язык, принялся ласкаться. Эггзи никогда не видел ласкающуюся овчарку (как-то так получилось, что он вообще раньше не особо контактировал с собаками), но выглядело это действительно забавно.

— Эй, мальчик, — Эггзи коротко свистнул и поманил овчарку к себе. — Иди сюда.

Лорд Нельсон поднял морду, сморщился — точь-в-точь как хозяин, — а потом, очевидно, понял, кто его зовёт, и радостно бросился уже к Эггзи.

— Лорд, фу! — громко прикрикнул Чарли. Пёс не слышал, он добродушно ворчал и тёрся об руку Эггзи, выпрашивая ласки.

— Я же оборотень, я им всем вожак, — напомнил Эггзи, не прекращая почёсывать пса. Наблюдать за счастливой овчаркой было весело, но ещё веселее было смотреть на обескураженного Чарли. — Можно вопрос?

— Валяй, — не теряя высокомерности, кивнул Чарли. Он весь подобрался, словно готовый атаковать, но это было нормальной реакцией. Эггзи, хоть как-то общаясь с Чарли, тоже всегда держался настороже.

— Если ты так любишь собак, почему ты так не любишь меня? — ехидно протянул Эггзи, коверкая манеру Чарли растягивать гласные.

Рокси прыснула со смеху, её пудель начал подвывать за компанию, и уже через пару секунд лаяли все три собаки. 

Чарли бросил недовольный и пронзительный взгляд на Эггзи, сверкнув жутковатыми глазами, и коротко скомандовал:

— Лорд! 

Бедный пёс, которому действительно не повезло с именем, всё-таки ушёл к хозяину, напоследок ласково лизнув Эггзи в ладонь.

— Видишь, — сказала Рокси, поднимаясь с травы, — иногда собака гораздо общительнее хозяина.

Эггзи тоже усмехнулся, но быстро зажал нос, глядя на приближающегося Дигби. Рокси и Чарли сидели как ни в чём не бывало, а вот ему предстояло несколько отвратительных минут. Разгорячённый суккуб — то ещё испытание.

— Ненавижу Мерлина, — сквозь зубы процедил Чарли, настраивая объектив. — И вообще, ты мог бы доверить винтовку мне.

— Да ни за что, — Эггзи почти не дышал, кусая губы. Хоть ветер был не сильный, и то хорошо. Не хотелось бы застрелить Рокси вместо несчастного шарика. — Кстати, Мерлина ненавидят все. Не жалуйся.

— Из всех возможных напарников мне выдали воняющую псину, — проворчал Чарли. Ой, вот кто бы говорил вообще.

Они лежали так уже почти полчаса, высчитав появление Рокси, и теперь оставалось только выстрелить раньше всех остальных.

— Абстрагируйся, — посоветовал ему Эггзи. Только абстрагирование спасало его от желания убивать, всегда появляющегося при близком присутствии Чарли. Так что выдержка у Эггзи стала железная — за последний месяц он даже ни разу не попытался порвать Чарли глотку, отличное же достижение.

Он попытался разместиться поудобнее, но камуфляж был не самой удобной одеждой, а ветки под животом совсем не давали расслабиться.

— Это мог быть Руфус. Или Дигби. Хоть кто-нибудь нормальный, — продолжал ныть Чарли.

— Я даже соглашусь, — Эггзи тихо хмыкнул, — с Дигби можно посылать только тебя. Хотя нет, и тебя бы ничто не спасло. Они вышли на задание на десять минут раньше нас, а шарик всё ещё у Рокси. Спорим, они там трахаются?

— Даже спорить не буду, — Чарли немного сдвинул руки и громко скрипнул зубами. — Придётся перестраиваться, подожди.

— Вот поэтому нам и следовало идти раздельно. Даже оперная певица Руфус справился бы лучше тебя, вурдалак.

— Он банши, а ты расист, — Чарли, наконец, настроил объектив. — Радуйся, что Руфус пошёл с Дигби. По крайне мере, мы выиграли. Стреляй по готовности.

Эггзи нажал на спусковой крючок. Рокси даже подпрыгнула, когда пуля пробила шарик. Эггзи довольно разулыбался.

— Восемьсот метров. Я чувствую себя героем, — он со стоном поднялся и принялся разминаться. Тело ужасно затекло за сорок минут, которые он провёл в одной позе. Если бы в казармах кто-нибудь умел делать массаж… Рокси, кажется, умела, но просить её было бы странно.

— Я чувствую себя героем только за то, что высидел, — глубокомысленно произнёс Чарли и тоже поднялся. — Ох-х… скинуть бы с себя всю эту форму…

— Хочешь порадовать меня стриптизом? — Эггзи широко ухмыльнулся, и Чарли смерил его презрительным взглядом.

— Не дождёшься, Эгги. Надо выбираться отсюда, и поскорее.

— Иначе по прибытию Мерлин устроит нам корейский ужин, — Эггзи перехватил винтовку, — пошли, разберём её где-нибудь, где не так много деревьев.

— Корейский ужин? Серьёзно? — Чарли поднял брови. 

— Слишком тупой для этой шутки, вурдалак? Намекну: ужин будет корейским, а мы недосчитаемся двух собак.

— Было бы логичнее, если бы это наши собаки получили превосходный мясной ужин, — задумчиво произнёс Чарли. Наверное, он был голоден — он часто начинал шутить на мясные и кровавые темы под конец дня.

Эггзи хмыкнул и ничего не сказал.

Плутать с Чарли по лесу оказалось неожиданно удобно. Было темно, и хотя Эггзи хорошо видел в темноте, Чарли видел просто отлично. Эггзи никогда бы не сказал ему это — и вообще никому бы не сказал, что вампиры в чём-то превосходят оборотней, но самому себе признать стоило. Возможности врага надо знать и учитывать, даже если твой соперник — временный союзник.

— Почти дошли, — коротко сообщил Эггзи, когда они подошли ближе к месту сбора.

— И как ты это понял? — ехидно спросил Чарли. Эггзи бросил на него мрачный взгляд и всё так же коротко ответил:

— Дигби.

Чарли повёл плечом, но от очередной едкой реплики удержался. Это уже давно стало не смешным.

— И каким агентом он будет? Разве что в разведчики идти, — Чарли приподнял ветку, которая едва не хлестнула Эггзи по лицу. Говнюк.

— У него последний цикл, самый активный. После он сможет делать это только намеренно, — пояснил Эггзи. Странно, что Чарли, который, кажется, давно общался с Дигби, этого не знал.

Запах стал ещё сильнее, и Эггзи зажал нос рукой, стараясь дышать через рот. Он не смотрел на Чарли, но точно знал, что тот ухмылялся.

— Точно, трахались, — Эггзи снова зачерпнул порцию воздуха ртом, но даже при таком способе дыхания запах давал о себе знать. — Иди сюда.

— И зачем? — Чарли соизволил остановиться, но и только. Эггзи хмыкнул и шагнул к нему, вдыхая странный вампирский запах. Сейчас он почувствовал ещё и железо — наверное, так пахло много-много крови. Или это был естественный запах Чарли.

— Отпусти меня, — жёстко потребовал сам Чарли, но не оттолкнул, и Эггзи с разочарованным вздохом отошёл, сказав только:

— Далеко не отходи, — и Чарли, на удивление, послушался.

Запах Чарли всё-таки перебивал приторное амбре суккуба, и Эггзи всё же мог себя контролировать, несмотря на требовательный посыл “вали и трахай всё живое”. Учитывая, что живым рядом был только Чарли, контроль был — определённо самая нужная сейчас вещь. Хотя хуй его знает, можно ли считать живой вампирскую ледышку.

Чарли вдруг хмыкнул — слишком громко хмыкнул, и, так как они оба молчали, это звучало странно.

— Что, в твою голову пришла первая в жизни мысль? — съязвил Эггзи. Чарли пристально взглянул на него.

— Я решил, это забавно. 

— Что забавно? — спросил уже совсем ничего не понимающий Эггзи.

Чарли оскалился:

— Что ты предпочитаешь мой запах запаху суккуба. Даже льстит.

Эггзи замер с отвисшей челюстью, а Чарли расхохотался и направился вперёд.

— Не отставай, Эгги! — громко крикнул он, пусть и знал, что Эггзи слышит даже шёпот.

У Эггзи мат в голове кончился, впервые в жизни.

— Ты ебанутый! — Эггзи рванулся к Чарли, чуть не оскользнувшись на мокром полу. Достать не успел — между ними бесстрашно влетела Рокси. Вряд ли она смогла бы остановить разъярённого оборотня, но Эггзи пока что был в состоянии себя контролировать.

Чарли стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и ухмылялся во все свои вампирские клыки — так, как будто ничего не произошло.

— Пёсик боится промочить лапки? — елейным тоном произнёс он. — Где же твоё чувство юмора, Эгги? 

— Я тебе сейчас покажу чувство юмора…

Рокси ладонями уткнулась в его грудь, пытаясь остановить. Эггзи на удивление спокойно подхватил её под руки и отставил в сторону, даже не заметив её сопротивления. Он шагнул ближе к Чарли, но ничего не сделал, и Чарли, явно не понимая, на что нарывался, продолжил:

— Ох, ну что же вы, голубки, могли бы и при всех, мы будем только рады понаблюдать…

Эггзи улыбнулся — оскалился — и молча ему врезал.

Чарли откинуло назад от удара, но уже через мгновение он ловко выпрямился и втянул носом струйку чёрной крови. Эггзи ударил снова, но Чарли, вампирская мразь, пугающе быстро увернулся и толкнул его вперёд, саданув по ногам пяткой.

Эггзи от немыслимой силы подсечки начал заваливаться назад, но успел рвануть вперёд и схватить Чарли за плечи: на пол они повалились вместе.

Ошеломляющая боль в затылке безжалостно накрыла Эггзи удушливой волной, и он слабо застонал. Стоило бы задуматься об опасности сотрясения — даже если ты оборотень, прикладываться головой об пол со всего размаху плохая идея — но в голове Эггзи не осталось никаких мыслей. Дезориентация накрыла его всего на пару секунд, но Чарли хватило. Он вцепился в шею Эггзи чудовищно сильными руками, лишая его воздуха, и замер, нависнув сверху и ухмыляясь всё так же победно и зло. Ему не мешало ни то, что Эггзи отчаянно вырывался со всей своей звериной силы, ни то, что где-то на фоне кричала Рокси (хорошо, что не полезла, вряд ли они оба себя контролировали). 

Эггзи удалось вырваться не сразу — стоило бы обратиться, и тогда у Чарли не было бы шансов, но почему-то не пришло в голову. Когда получилось освободиться, лёгкие горели огнём, а сил, как ни странно, прибавилось вдвое — всё тело зудело и горело в жажде схватки. От недостатка воздуха голова закружилась ещё сильнее, чем после удара об пол, но Эггзи, пошатываясь, смог подняться. Конечно же, смог — ярость плескалась в нём, как взрывоопасная смесь.

— Ну что, — Чарли, такой же лощёный, словно ничего не случилось, подмигнул ему, — хватит с тебя, щеночек?

Впечатление от его идеального внешнего вида портил только разбитый нос. Эггзи коротко выдохнул, глядя в пол, а потом замахнулся снова. Удар, другой, а третий Чарли уже не успел парировать.

Они сцепились так, как могли сцепиться только вампир и оборотень. У Чарли от запаха крови на полную силу выдвинулись клыки, а Эггзи едва сдерживал волка, и ногти на его руках твердели и увеличивались вне зависимости от его желания.

“Атаковать! Рвать! Терзать!”

Эггзи и сам не подозревал в себе такой ненависти к Чарли. Точнее, конечно, Эггзи терпеть не мог Чарли и постоянно мечтал порвать его на клочки, но за всё  
то время они вроде бы притерпелись друг к другу и сосуществовали вполне мирно, делая вид, что ненависти между ними не было. Но сейчас проклятый кровосос дрался в полную силу, несмотря на возможность вылета отсюда.

Рука уже ныла, рёбра тоже, а лицо обещало заплыть одним огромным синяком, но зато он достал Чарли как минимум четыре раза — а учитывая ловкость вампиров, это можно было считать за подвиг.

Чарли замахнулся снова, слишком быстрый и слишком коварный.

Эггзи непроизвольно сделал шаг назад, потому что удар в челюсть оказался сильнее, чем он ожидал. Резкая вспышка боли прошлась по губам, и по подбородку потекла кровь. Эггзи хищно усмехнулся. Медленно поднял голову. Чарли замер на половине движения, глядя жадно и безумно. Эггзи не думал — просто воспользовался заминкой и навалился на Чарли всем телом, балансируя на грани превращения. Прижал к стене, чувствуя, как зудит кожа и болят кости. Задушить этого ублюдка не получится, потому что он может вообще ни хуя не дышать, но можно впиться в горло, хотя бы когтями, разорвать...

Эггзи застыл на мгновение, вглядываясь в бьющуюся жилку на шее Чарли. Ритмичное, чёткое биение завораживало. Откуда у вампиров такой быстрый пу… Клыки сразу запульсировали, почти зачесались. Нахлынула жажда крови, какая-то совершенно непривычная и чужая, но кружащая голову, как своя — так, что мозги отшибало. Всего один укус...

Чарли рванул его плечи острыми, уже трансформировавшимися когтями, впился в незащищённую кожу, и только это отвлекло Эггзи. Он сглотнул, тряхнул головой и перехватил руки Чарли, прижимая запястья к стене. Эггзи уже почти начал обращаться — и потому стал сильнее. Боль превращения всегда делала его сильнее. Да и близящееся полнолуние, наверное, делало свое дело. Чарли не стоило провоцировать его накануне полной луны.

Но Эггзи не атаковал. Всмотрелся в глаза с расширенными зрачками, сверкающие и бездонные. Чарли ответил голодным, безумным взглядом. По его губам текла кровь: чёрная, густая, неправильная. От него, как никогда сильно, пахло блядским горящим лесом, и этот смрад забивал всю глотку, оседал на языке, бился в мозг. Эггзи медленно отпустил руки Чарли. И, не думая, шагнул назад.

Взглядов, шальных и голодных у обоих, Эггзи знал, они не разомкнули.

Кажется, это Чарли первым потянулся вперёд, снова обхватил его за плечи, одуряюще больно рванул ногтями по только что оставленным следам и поцеловал — быстро, неаккуратно, рвано. Его губы на вкус были горько-сладкими, и Эггзи, слизывая вампирскую кровь, почти стонал от удовольствия. Он снова толкнул Чарли к стене, но тот уже не вырывался, напротив, стремился вжаться в Эггзи сильнее всем своим невозможно длинным телом — и всё глубже вонзал ногти. Эггзи совсем не чувствовал боли, в голове было пусто и сладко, его захватило неясное, болезненное возбуждение. Думать было трудно. А Чарли с осоловевшим взглядом, кажется, и не пытался.

Откуда-то со стороны раздалось удивлённое восклицание, но Эггзи не обратил на него внимания. Губы ныли слишком ярко, спина горела слишком жарко, а Чарли пах слишком сильно. Эггзи в какой-то момент провёл носом по его шее, а потом лизнул, пытаясь собрать этот запах губами.

И укусил, так, как хотел уже, кажется, целую вечность, впился клыками в шею, почувствовал под губами сдавленный стон Чарли. С трудом заставил себя разомкнуть зубы, снова поцеловал Чарли — влажно, жарко, размазывая кровь по его губам. Эггзи уже не понимал, чья это кровь: она безнадёжно смешалась в упоительную пелену вкуса и запаха, и теперь Чарли жадно слизывал остатки. Его зрачки были бесконечно огромными и не отражали света, сплошная чёрная бездна без звёзд; взгляд окончательно остекленел. Интересно, а если дать ему выпить, допустим, три полных глотка крови, можно ли выебать его прямо в казарме, без сопротивления?

Чарли был немного выше Эггзи, в обычное время это чертовски бесило, но сейчас не имело никакого значения. Чарли чуть сполз по стене, явно с трудом оставаясь на ногах, и это скрасило разницу в росте и идеально подходило для поцелуев. 

Для укусов. Для жадного смакования острого запаха на изгибе шеи. Для… чего-то.

Эггзи кусал — почти до крови, и целовал — до нехватки воздуха, и сжимал ладонями всё, что попадалось под руки — до синяков, если у вампиров, конечно, остаются синяки... Да плевать! Чарли кусал в ответ — больно и хорошо, и хватался руками за плечи и спину, и царапался, сволочь, но ничто не имело значения. 

В какой-то момент Чарли почти прокусил Эггзи шею, но внутренний зверь взъярился — враг, опасность, остановить! — и приложил Чарли о стену с таким грохотом, что заложило уши. 

Чарли в ответ зашипел, как змея, и сразу после почему-то гортанно застонал, низко и вибрирующе, с ума сойти, когда они успели оказаться на постели? Эггзи подмял под себя Чарли — тот был сильным, быстрым и непростительно длинным, и вампиром, да, но Эггзи был шире в плечах, тяжелее и упорнее, и оставался оборотнем, готовым сорваться в трансформацию накануне полнолуния.

Эггзи рвал когтями — звериными когтями — чёртову одежду, и вжимался в горячее — обалдеть, горячий вампир — тело, и дурел от бездонного чёрного взгляда с яркой кромкой по краю, и пьянел от неведомого зова плоти — своей и чужой. Волк внутри него рвался к загривку, схватить и не отпускать, прижать всем весом и овладеть, но перевернуть Чарли на живот не выходило, и поэтому Эггзи просто тёрся, вжимался, судорожно пытался прильнуть кожей к коже, хотя не всегда выходило, но к Фенриру всё.

Чарли в ответ продолжал гортанно стонать, и эти стоны отзывались прямо в члене; и двигаться навстречу, хаотично и сильно, и примеряться клыками к шее Эггзи, но всякий раз нарывался на зверя, рычащего и готового порвать ему глотку даже условно человеческими зубами. 

Вампир на это скалился, вливая прямо в зрачки свой дурманный зов, и оборотень низко рычал в ответ, а потом Эггзи и Чарли уже целовались, и это всё было как-то совсем безумно. 

Не как должно быть. 

Словно сплошные инстинкты, далёкое подсознание, внутренние монстры вылезли на свет и пошли вразнос — но не через смерть, а через другой, не менее страстный и опасный путь. 

Они тёрлись друг о друга, полураздетые, горячие, мокрые от пота, жадные и стремительные. Член проходился по члену, и от этого пробирало разрядами где-то в позвоночнике, и Эггзи то скулил, то рычал, то глотал шипение и стоны Чарли. 

А потом Чарли всё-таки вцепился ему в шею всерьёз. 

Это не было больно. Это было упоительно. Эггзи вообще не запомнил этого. Просто вгрызся в ответ, грязно и жадно, — и содрогнулся в оргазме, когда нёбо опалило густой, терпкой кровью.

Его мозги словно вывернуло из башки и швырнуло куда-то там в волшебный эфир. В нём были только невесомость, бессмысленно яркие краски и такая бездна совершенного преступного наслаждения, что Эггзи вывалился обратно в своё тело, распластавшись на чём-то тёплом, жёстком и вздрагивающем. 

Это был Чарли. Он тяжело дышал, на его приоткрытых губах запеклась кровь, кровь Эггзи, чёрт побери. Чарли был охуительно растрёпанным и _затраханным_ в полном смысле этого слова. Эггзи жалобно застонал и свалился рядом на узкую кровать.

— Пиздец, — тихо выдохнул он, вглядевшись в отметины зубов — точнее, почти рваные раны — на горле Чарли. Инстинктивно потянулся вперёд и лизнул их, провёл языком по дёрнувшемуся кадыку. Сладкие отголоски оргазма уходили, ноздри вновь наполнил запах пожара, и Чарли, моргнув, посмотрел на Эггзи уже совсем осмысленно.

— Пиздец, — глубокомысленным шёпотом подтвердил он и словно окаменел, уставившись на Эггзи. Чёрные зрачки сузились, обнажая светящуюся радужку — и теперь Чарли выглядел ещё более голодно и жутко.

Как будто это было вообще возможно.

Эггзи рассеянно прижал ладонь к своей шее — там было горячо, больно и мокро, и чертовски чесалось. Чарли зеркально повторил его жест, поморщился, погладив пальцами жутковатые следы зубов. Эггзи видел, как они медленно, но уверенно затягиваются — завораживающее зрелище. У самого Эггзи шея чесалась всё сильнее, да и не только шея, но и царапины от когтей на плечах и спине — очевидно, его регенерация тоже работала в полную силу.

— Не думал, — выдохнул Эггзи, борясь с желанием почесать заживающие раны, — что у вампиров вообще может встать. 

Чарли скосил глаза вниз — туда, где они оба были перепачканы спермой. Как ни странно, вампирская сперма ничем не отличалась от оборотнической. Ну это ладно, до встречи с Гарри Эггзи вообще считал, что фейри на девяносто процентов состоят из блёсток.

— Кто-то прогуливал лекции в Сент-Эндрюсе по анатомии нечисти? — с ленивым ехидством оскалился Чарли, демонстрируя всё ещё очень длинные клыки.

Эггзи фыркнул.

Потом тихонько хихикнул.

Потом расхохотался во всё горло, отпихивая от себя Чарли. Эггзи едва не столкнул его с кровати, продолжая смеяться, нет, ржать, прижимаясь лицом к матрасу. Чарли зло ударил его в плечо, но и тогда Эггзи не успокоился, продолжая заливаться безудержным хохотом.

— Приди в себя, придурок!

— Ты просто не понимаешь! — после каждого слова Эггзи делал паузы, потому что воздуха действительно не хватало. — Мы полгода, ёбаные полгода лаялись, чуть не убивали друг друга на заданиях, а на ринге просто яростно катали друг друга по матам!

— И? — Чарли сощурился и подобрался, словно собираясь атаковать обезумевшего оборотня.

— И, блядь, всё, что нужно было с самого начала — это потрахаться!

Некоторое время Чарли явно с трудом пытался держать лицо. Но Эггзи увидел первую тень улыбки, а потом Чарли всё-таки прыснул со смеха, и они хохотали уже вдвоём — как два полных идиота, которыми, очевидно, и были.

— Вынужден прервать ваше веселье.

Чарли и Эггзи одновременно дёрнулись. Чарли подскочил с кровати, расхристанный и полуголый, а Эггзи неловко повернулся на живот, обернувшись.

Мерлин с прежней невозмутимостью поправил очки:

— Я, конечно, очень рад, что вы вместо смертоубийства занялись более мирными вещами, но это всё равно непозволительно разрушительные вещи в вашем исполнении.

И он выразительно показал планшетом в сторону стены, на которой осталась довольно заметная вмятина. 

Но если Мерлин надеялся, что Эггзи и Чарли устыдятся, он явно обманулся в своих ожиданиях.

— Отстань от меня. Просто отстань.

— Я хочу записи с камер Мерлина! Уверена, это было очень жарко и горячо, и красиво, и…

— Рокси!

— Что Рокси? Из-за тебя я должна Дигби десятку. Он с самого начала говорил, что вы или убьёте друг друга, или потрахаетесь. Я ставила только на “убьёте”, кстати.

— Так может, это он?..

— И ржали вы как два придурка тоже из-за него. И придумывали оправдания Мерлину за разбитую стену тоже из-за него. И…

— Рокси, солнышко, я тебя люблю, но не сейчас.

— Поняла, — Рокси повернулась на кровати, удобно устраиваясь на спине, и закинула ногу на ногу. — Нет, серьёзно, Эггзи. Как ты мог так подвести меня и мой кошелёк? Вы же вампир и оборотень. Ты сам говорил, что поцеловать его — всё равно, что поцеловать мусорный бак!

— Откровенно говоря, его запах перебивала его же кровь, — честно сказал Эггзи. Рокси упорно не смотрела в его сторону. Эггзи был уверен, что она улыбается. — Эй, это совсем не красиво и не смешно!

— Прости, — без малейшей вины в голосе сказала Рокси. — Просто вы не представляете, какие вы милые. Главное, больше не устраивайте такого. Я, конечно, хочу на вас компромат, но думаю, вам хватит.

Рокси словно сглазила. Чарли и Эггзи после того, как почти сломали кровать (кровать Дигби, как оказалось), так нормально и не потрахались. Не было времени и сил, да и ссорится они не перестали. Напряжение снова взвивалось внутри, но остаться наедине у них не выходило — то Мерлин ни черта не деликатно покашливал в громкую связь, намекая, что сдерёт с них обоих шкуры за попорченное имущество, то остальные рекруты наотрез отказывались оставить Эггзи и Чарли наедине, то просто было не до того. 

Пару раз они были на мгновение от того, чтобы плюнуть на всё и наброситься друг на друга. Эггзи вдыхал поглубже вампирский смрад и глотал горькую слюну, не отрывая взгляда от нахально изогнутых губ Чарли. Поцеловать. Впиться, вгрызться, присвоить, подмять. Повалить. Пометить. Человеческая часть Эггзи от одной мысли о поцелуе с Чарли махала ручкой, а волк вряд ли ограничился бы только поцелуем. 

И потому Эггзи всякий раз — с невероятным трудом — удерживал себя. Судя по голодному, какому-то гипнотическому и ошалелому взгляду, который Эггзи частенько ловил на себе, у Чарли были ровно те же проблемы и те же решения. 

Эггзи по-прежнему считал Чарли мудаком, мерзким вампиром и той ещё сволочью, но только теперь — ещё и опасно соблазнительной тварью. Эггзи бы сам себе хвост отгрыз, если бы ещё недавно узнал, что будет считать вампира “соблазнительным”. Вампира! Мерзкого вонючего упыря! 

Да поди ж.

Но ничего у них не было. Нет-нет. Они даже не касались друг друга без необходимости. Мерлин теперь старался не ставить их в пару при очередном тесте, но во время испытаний Эггзи засовывал свою странную страсть куда подальше и сосредотачивался на деле. К счастью, он давно уже не был несдержанным щенком и мог себя контролировать. 

Что как бы походя отметил Гарри, когда наконец-то соизволил выйти из своей фейской комы, которую Мерлин почему-то называл каким-то там “волшебным сном”. Не суть важно, на самом деле Эггзи был очень рад видеть Гарри в здравии и подозревал, что в своей волчьей форме махал бы ему хвостом, как домашняя собачка. Гарри похвалил Эггзи за успехи и так красноречиво промолчал про особые отношения с вампиром, что Эггзи даже стало стыдно. 

Но это на него так исключительно Гарри влиял. 

После прыжка с парашютами их осталось всего трое. Эггзи, Чарли и Рокси. 

Это было совершенно неожиданным поворотом событий. Честно сказать, Эггзи даже притерпелся к сносящему крышу аромату Дигби, хотя Рокси и говорила, что Дигби стал намного лучше себя контролировать. И ещё Эггзи привык к тому, как Руфус поёт в душе, хотя раньше ему казалось, что вытерпеть банши, орущего песни Тейлор Свифт, — это вообще невозможно в принципе. Да и остальные рожи уже были знакомыми и понятными, а бесконечный процесс “собеседования” казался естественным ходом вещей. Поэтому мысль о том, что скоро это всё кончится, и останется только кто-то один, казалась странной и какой-то чужой. 

Но все эти печальные размышления полезли в голову Эггзи уже после того, как в крови отбушевал адреналин после прыжка и финта с парашютом от Мерлина. Нещадно хромая — Эггзи подозревал, что не переломал себе ноги от их с Рокси экстремального приземления исключительно благодаря своей оборотнической выносливости — он добрался до непривычно пустой казармы. К нему тут же бросился, косолапя, Джей Би. Эггзи присел на корточки, кряхтя от боли, и стал задумчиво трепать его.

Рокси мокла под душем, полускрытая паром от горячей воды. Эггзи искренне сочувствовал ей, потому что она пережила тот ещё стресс — его острый, горький запах до сих пор стоял у Эггзи в носу. 

А Чарли сидел на своей койке и пил кровь.

Эггзи замер, не отрывая взгляда и задержав дыхание. Ещё никогда Эггзи не видел, как Чарли питается. Тот всегда делал это где-то в другом месте. 

Эггзи вообще никогда не видел, как вампиры питаются, только во всяких документальных и не очень фильмах.

Он не мог отвести глаз. 

Чарли пил прямо из пакета с донорской кровью. Запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза, он медленно глотал — кадык завораживающе неспешно дёргался на его горле. Пахло металлом и какими-то незнакомыми Эггзи гормонами — что-то удушливое, очень сладкое, дурманящее и липко оседающее на языке. 

Чарли сделал ещё глоток, оторвался от наполовину пустого пакета и вдруг резко посмотрел на Эггзи. 

Глаза у Чарли были совершенно безумные — с огромными зрачками, сверкающей серебром радужкой, с таким взглядом, словно он собирался просто подойти и сожрать. 

Эггзи внезапно понял, что не был против. Подставил бы шею как миленький. Ещё восторженно бы задыхался, почувствовал эти острые, измазанные красным клыки на своей коже. 

Секунда — и наваждение прошло. Волк внутри Эггзи вскинулся, стряхнул с себя вампирский зов, как липкую плёнку, и оскалил зубы, готовый защищаться или нападать, если потребуется. 

Вцепиться. Вылизать испачканный кровью рот. Вгрызться, пробуя на вкус.

Чарли медленно встал, обошёл Эггзи по дуге, не поворачиваясь к нему спиной, и вышел из казармы с недопитым пакетом в руке. 

Отпустило. 

— Этот говнюк таки не сдержался и стал сосать кровь прямо тут? — вдруг недовольно спросила Рокси. Она выключила воду в душе и с небрежностью закуталась в полотенце, ни капли не стесняясь своей наготы — как и обычно. 

Эггзи ошалело встряхнул головой. 

— Говорила я ему держать себя в руках, — пробурчала Рокси, вытирая волосы. 

— Угу, — отозвался Эггзи. Очень хотелось стейк слабой прожарки. Или просто сырого мяса. Не крови. Нет. Не крови.

Помявшись, Эггзи всё-таки поднялся на ноги, подхватив с собой Джей Би, и тоже вышел. Надо добраться до кухни и выпросить отбивную.

В коридоре никого не было — запах Чарли терялся около самой двери в казарму.

Задание в клубе было внезапным, но Эггзи на самом деле ожидал чего-то подобного. Он всё ещё считал, что находится в одном из старых фильмов о Бонде, и навык соблазнения людей разного пола в целях выведывания информации — это совсем не плохо.

Но было бы весьма обидно, если бы у говнюка Чарли получилось. И не потому, что у Эггзи были на него планы, а потому что… да потому что у Эггзи были на него свои планы, чёрт возьми.

Хотя Эггзи нравилась эта предстоящая игра. Рокси крутилась перед зеркалом, выбирая образ парня посимпатичнее. Чарли периодически атаковал их с Рокси своим вампирским очарованием. Эггзи с Рокси боролись, но если у Рокси это выражалось в том, что она попросту принимала свой обычный облик, то Эггзи сопротивлялся всеми своими волчьими силами и чуть ли не обращался. Чарли хохотал, уворачивался от брошенных в его сторону подушек и явно наслаждался.

Сам Эггзи тоже очень надеялся на свои феромоны. Только бы девчонка была человеком или какой не особо сильной нечистью. В идеале — оборотнем. Но надежды было мало, вряд ли Мерлин решился бы дать одному из них какое-либо преимущество. С такой же вероятностью эта девчонка могла быть вампиром, и тогда Эггзи не светило бы вообще ничего.

Леди Софи Монтегю Энрих, цель их соблазнения и очень красивая девушка, оказалась щитом. 

Чешуйчатый хрен Мерлин не зря говорил про НЛП. “Щиты” не обладали никакими особыми способностями. Зато были невосприимчивы к способностям любой, абсолютно любой нечисти. 

Эггзи понял это мгновенно, когда только вошёл в клуб, где проводила своё время их цель. Девушка была зияющим пятном пустоты для его нюха, и Эггзи, пока Чарли и Рокси разведывали обстановку, сразу взял себе шампанского. Опьянеть особо не выйдет, но вот же засада.

— Она видит мою истинную внешность, — Рокси возникла рядом с Эггзи. Она скинула свою личину парня-соблазнителя и теперь выглядела расстроенно и решительно одновременно. 

— И плевать хотела на приемчики Чарли, — довольно оскалился Эггзи в ответ. Они с Рокси немного понаблюдали за тем, как Чарли пытается заболтать девушку, сверкая своими чарующе-вампирскими глазами, а потом Рокси пошла в своё наступление. 

Эггзи взял себе ещё шампанского. Не только он, Чарли тоже сидел с бокалом, и теперь вместо того, чтобы концентрироваться на девушке, Эггзи периодически зависал на самом Чарли. Его запах… изменился. Несильно, совсем едва-едва, но для чувствительного нюха оборотня — очень даже. Он стал слаще, теперь горький аромат спалённого к Фенриру леса был ещё выразительнее, и да, это было слишком для бедного Эггзи.

Он откашлялся — у шампанского был какой-то странный вкус — и двинулся вперёд. Задание ещё никто не отменял.

Клыкастый говнюк оказался кровососущей крысой — довольно думал зверь внутри Эггзи, когда испытание с соблазнением закончилось проверкой на вшивость. Что бы там не говорил Чарли насчёт блохастых волков, Эггзи оказался чище и преданней, ему даже в голову не пришло сдать Гарри и Кингсмэн ради собственной жизни. Он лишь попытался обратиться, но его приковали к рельсам зачарованными оковами, и ни черта не вышло. И к лучшему, наверное, а то бы Эггзи действительно размазал этот поезд.

А вот Чарли оказался трусом и с лёгкостью сдал и своего наставника, и Кингсмэн, и, наверное, сдал бы родную мать. Эггзи наблюдал за этим со смутным удовольствием, удушливым и диким. Он всё-таки смог обойти вампира! Они всё это время шли ноздря к ноздре, и Эггзи оказался лучше.

Это очень гладило самолюбие. 

Но в то же время Эггзи было немного горько. 

Они с Чарли вряд ли когда-нибудь теперь увидятся — думал Эггзи, отмахиваясь от волка в подсознании. Кандидаты, провалившись, уходили сразу же, даже не заходили в казармы за вещами (да много ли тех вещей осталось после первой ночи с затоплением). Только их собаки куда-то девались — Эггзи предпочитал думать, что их передавали выбывшим хозяевам, а не делали что похуже. 

Чёрт. А Эггзи так хотел всё-таки трахнуть Чарли. Без тормозов. Подмять под себя, вгрызться в холку, чтобы до крови, вязкой и тёмной, и сладкой, от которой ударяет в голову и сносит все внутренние и внешние ограничения. А потом самому подставить шею — под укус, от которого сотрясает эйфорией, пузырьками щекочущей кожу и сознание…

Эггзи встряхнулся. Мерлин объявил о двадцати четырех часах с наставниками, и Эггзи выкинул из головы все свои дурацкие сожаления. Сутки с Гарри дорогого стоили.

Убить Джей Би. Да что б вас всех Фенрир сожрал с потрохами.

Эггзи понял, что провалился, сразу же, как взял в руки пистолет. Ещё до того, как мерзко улыбающийся сквозь клубы дыма джинн Артур приказал “застрелить собаку”. 

Убить члена своей стаи. Пса, который выбрал тебя своим вожаком. Который доверился тебе, который полностью от тебя зависел, который был тебе другом и поддержкой.

“Блядь,” — подумал Эггзи, завороженно и опустошённо отдавая пистолет, — “а я оказался слишком благородным. Мы с Чарли оба лохи”.

Гарри тоже так считал. 

— Холостые патроны. Вы видели “утонувшую” русалку Амелию, вы прыгали “без” парашюта, вас, блядь, даже поезд переехал! Как ты мог поверить в то, что вас заставят убить собак?

Эггзи хотелось закричать, что даже будь это русская рулетка — он бы не смог. Что несмотря на всё это, он не до конца верил в Кингсмэн. Они могли и не убивать людей, но что такое собака для агентства, которое традиционно по пятницам спасает мир?

Эггзи отвечал за Джей Би шкурой. Эггзи не имел права.

Эггзи думал, что лучше бы застрелил Джей Би и отправился в сраный Кентукки сам. Это было бы просто отлично по сравнению с такой жуткой и нелепой смертью Гарри. 

Потому что если Эггзи был вожаком стаи для Джей Би, то Гарри был вожаком для Эггзи. Плевать на то, что Гарри… был… уже был — фейри. Сраной феечкой, способной размазать по стенке стаю оборотней. Его видовая принадлежность не имела никакого значения.

Эггзи был опустошён, Эггзи онемел, Эггзи пришёл в ярость.

Ярость была ледяной, как кровь вампиров. Ни следа звериной горячности. Эггзи почему-то думал о Чарли, ловким движением рук меняя бокалы с коньяком, а потом глядя, как старый джинн Артур захлёбывается собственным дымом.

А потом Эггзи и думать забыл о Чарли, пока в бункере Валентайна этот чёртов говнюк не приставил к его горлу серебряный, блядь, нож. 

Лезвие обжигало горло, словно это был не кусок металла, а раскалённый прут. Нож, конечно, едва прикасался к коже, но всё равно это было блядски больно и жутко, и Чарли не мог этого не знать.

“Садист хуев”, — подумал Эггзи, стиснув зубы. Грёбаный кровосос держал крепко, видимо, недавно напился свежей крови, и поэтому вырваться не было никакой возможности. Даже вскинуться и хотя бы зарядить ему по яйцам в последний раз не получилось бы.

Чарли что-то говорил, но Эггзи почти не вслушивался в его слова, вряд ли это чем-то отличалось от привычных высокомерных изречений. Скосив глаза, Эггзи лишь заметил, что у вампирского ублюдка от возбуждения настолько увеличились клыки, что ему было не очень удобно говорить. При этом Чарли близко прижимался к нему, слишком близко, на взгляд Эггзи.

Он дёрнулся в сторону, пытаясь хоть ненадолго убрать от горла обжигающий нож, но Чарли отточенным движением притянул его обратно, Эггзи врезался в него спиной — и ясно почувствовал, что у Чарли стоит.

Нельзя было даже расхохотаться — нож был слишком близко у кадыка.

— Что, я настолько привлекателен? — с ухмылкой поинтересовался Эггзи, немного повернув голову. Чарли замешкался, ненадолго, всего на секунду, но этой секунды Эггзи хватило, чтобы активировать кольцо и врезать печатку в шею Чарли.

Эггзи не знал, способны ли вампиры переносить такой заряд тока. Но стояк Чарли, чёрт возьми, льстил. Поэтому Эггзи добавил ему в скуластую морду со всей силы, так, что Чарли рухнул плашмя. Проверять, остался ли он жив (если можно так сказать о вампире, хаха), не было времени. Слишком много работы, прости, детка. 

Надо спасать грёбаный мир. Потому что Валентайн внезапно решил, что люди — простые люди, чёрт возьми! — убивают планету, загрязняют землю, блаблабла, и надо проредить их популяцию, а оставшихся согнать в фермы и использовать как кормовую базу для тех из нечисти, кто питался человеческой кровью, плотью или более эфемерными вещами, типа сексуальной энергии или дыхания.

Такая хрень, сказал Мерлин, когда отправлял Эггзи и Рокси на эту миссию. 

Эггзи был полностью согласен. Он никогда не желал людям ничего плохого. Конечно, это могло быть так только потому, что Эггзи не нужно было для выживания жрать их, как вампирам, например. Ну и прекрасно. 

Правда, когда его со всех сторон окружили вооружённые солдатики Валентайна, он был уже согласен не совсем полностью. Нет, конечно, если бы Эггзи обернулся, он бы смог порвать некоторых прежде, чем серебряные пули долетят до него, но тут можно было полагаться только на везение, а Эггзи никогда не был везучим. Да и костюм было жалко, он Эггзи ещё пригодится.

Фейерверк мозгов был самым впечатляющим и самым отвратительным зрелищем в жизни Эггзи. Однажды он уже видел это, правда, только на записи — когда такой же чип разорвал нахуй голову профессора Арнольда — но вживую это было, кхм, ещё противнее. Эггзи с трудом подавил желание зажать себе нос, потому что сонм запахов был просто непередаваем.

Эггзи судорожно прижимался к двери, пытаясь глотнуть хотя бы каплю свежего воздуха, потому что от такого количества свежей плоти зверь внутри него немного дурел. Внезапно из-за железной толщи его накрыло Зовом. Он был манящий, яркий, сладкий, совсем не похожий на пронзительное вампирское очарование Чарли. Но мысль о Чарли стёрлась через одно мгновение — Эггзи жадно прильнул к двери, до боли стиснул пальцы. В голове стало пусто, звонко и очень, очень хорошо. Контроль к нему вернулся только через несколько секунд, когда он судорожно открыл окошко в двери.

Он знал, что Швеция — страна вейл, но никогда раньше не испытывал на себе их очарование. На него смотрела разъяренная вейла — Эггзи сразу узнал в ней пропавшую шведскую принцессу и был готов поспорить, она, как и он, от эмоций с трудом себя контролировала. Хуже испуганной к чертям вейлы только вейла в пик боевой ярости. Поэтому мысли Эггзи мутились от одного только взгляда на её хорошенькое даже в возмущении личико. 

— Выпустите меня! — зашипела она с наимилейшим акцентом. Снова метнула свой Зов, и манящий дурман накрыл Эггзи. Он почувствовал, как без его контроля начинается превращение — волку очень не нравилось быть порабощённым.

— За поцелуй выпущу, принцесса, — с трудом выговорил он, стараясь улыбаться. Ногти уже превратились в когти, и Эггзи процарапал бы ими металл, если бы принцесса не взяла себя в руки.

— Поцелуем не ограничусь, — заявила она. Зов не отпустил Эггзи, продолжил колыхать его сознание, но теперь не давил и не принуждал, лишь пробуждал сладкие мечты…

И именно этот момент Валентайн выбрал, чтобы напомнить о себе. Мудак.

— Прости, милая, — Эггзи широко ухмыльнулся, — мне надо немножечко спасти мир.

— Если спасёшь мир, то можно и в задницу, — убеждённо откликнулась принцесса.

Уже потом, бегом направляясь к Валентайну, Эггзи подумал, что ему везёт на всяких жутких чудовищ, которых он внезапно хочет поиметь. Вампиры, вейлы. Вейлы, вампиры…

А Валентайн оказался человеком. Абсолютным. Совершенно точно. Эггзи, как следует помятый жуткой помощницей Валентайна (вот её видовую принадлежность Эггзи так и разобрал, и это в ней было особенно жутко), не сразу поверил своему нюху, когда тот наконец сдох, нанизанный на протез. Кровь у него пахла именно как человеческая и не более того. 

Обалдеть. Человек, который решил устроить геноцид среди обычных людей. 

В голове это укладываться не сильно-то хотело, поэтому Эггзи, плюнув на всё, прихватил с собой шампанского и бокалы и отправился на всё ещё тянущий за сердце Зов вейлы, абсолютно не обращая внимания на Мерлина, что-то шипящего ему через связь очков. 

Прекрасная принцесса с дьявольщиной на дне светящихся глаз встретила его очень и очень радужно. И с огромным удовольствием помогла Эггзи отвлечься от всего того дерьма, которое с ним случилось. 

Хотя, конечно, секс с вейлой был одним из самых экстремальных поступков в жизни Эггзи.

Эггзи шёл по коридору со всей возможной осторожностью, борясь с желанием закрыть глаза и заткнуть нос. Он никогда не был брезглив, но когда у тебя ботинки перемазаны в костяной крошке и мозгах, невольно начинаешь следить за каждым шагом.

Вряд ли всё это на самом деле воняло так сильно, и любой другой не особенно заметил бы этот тошнотворно-сладкий, липкий запах, стоящий в воздухе. Но Эггзи почти захлёбывался — и, наверное, именно поэтому просто не обратил внимания на уже почти привычный запах палёного леса.

Чарли выступил из полутени, весь измазанный кровью и чужими мозгами, всклоченный и потерявший свой привычный лоск.

Эггзи чуть не запнулся и настороженно замер, не сводя взгляда от совершенно безумных чёрных глаз Чарли. Между ними на короткий миг повисло такое тяжелое молчание, что стало душно. 

— Охренеть, ты не сдох, упырь, — наконец выдавил из себя Эггзи и криво ухмыльнулся. 

— Охренеть, ты покрываешь принцесс, псина, — отозвался Чарли, зеркально возвращая Эггзи ухмылку.

Как будто паролями обменялись, честное слово.

— Ревнуешь? — слегка оскалился Эггзи. Собачиться у него не было никаких сил. Даже удивляться он уже не мог. Долгий и выматывающий бой и не менее долгий и выматывающий секс выбелили ему мозги изнутри, избавив от всех лишних эмоций, и это было хорошо. Эггзи чувствовал только сиюминутные вещи, вроде тошноты и отвращения от зрелища вокруг, или чудовищной усталости, или зверского желания просто выпить стакан воды.

Чарли мигнул в ответ абсолютно чёрными — кажется, затопило и половину белков — глазами и осклабился. Блеснули длинные клыки, но это выглядело не угрожающе и не издевательски.

— С какой радости ты, — Эггзи кивнул на несколько безголовых трупов местной охраны, валяющихся рядом, — не лишился головы по примеру остальных?

— А какого Дракулы ты, — Чарли странно дёрнул подбородком, — в костюме Кингсмэн?

— Ты знаешь, что я просрал? 

— Артур сказал.

— Как это мило, — процедил Эггзи. — Наверное, внимание к моей судьбе — одно из последних действий в жизни этого дымящего хрена.

Чарли покачнулся на месте, словно удерживаясь от того, чтобы броситься на Эггзи. Смотреть ему в глаза было очень неприятно, и поэтому Эггзи наконец отвёл взгляд.

— Я его убил, — признался он, не чувствуя по этому поводу совершенно никаких эмоций. — Ты оказался предателем предателя.

А Чарли всё ещё буравил Эггзи своим нереальным взглядом. Он вообще не выглядел вменяемым, но Эггзи не чувствовал опасности. Наверное, банально от усталости.

— А ты оказался психованным выкормышем психованного дохлого фейри, — зло процедил сквозь клыки Чарли. — Теперь страдаешь по своему несравненному Гарри?

Неожиданно для себя Эггзи развеселился и, отмерев, направился в сторону ангара. Чарли пошёл за ним следом, и это было совершенно естественно. 

— На самом деле я не удивлюсь, если склизкий гад Мерлин потом скажет мне, что Гарри просто снова впал в свою фейскую кому подальше от всего этого дерьма на годик-другой.

Тут ожила связь очков:

— Вообще-то, — сварливо сказал Мерлин, — я ещё здесь. 

— О, — ещё сильнее развеселился Эггзи. — Я, конечно, подозревал, что вы вуайерист, но не настолько. Разве вы не отключились от трансляции на принцессе?

— Она могла сожрать вас в процессе, Эггзи, — хмыкнул Мерлин.

— Какая трогательная забота! Только я чёртов оборотень, и сам могу сожрать кого угодно, если вы не в курсе!

Они с Чарли остановились в коридоре у выхода в ангар. Здесь было чуточку чище, чем в других местах. Эггзи понятия не имел, почему они прекратили идти — просто вдруг оба замерли, снова глядя друг на друга. 

И вновь между ними повисло странное, тяжёлое молчание.

Чарли чуть незаметно покачивался — черноглазый, безумный, с залегшими на лице острыми тенями. Эггзи всё смотрел на него и не мог отделаться от транса, пытаясь найти в мелких хаотичных движениях что-то, о чём и сам не знал. 

— Твои родители мертвы? — вдруг спросил Эггзи. 

Чарли застыл. Моргнул. 

— Вся моя... — он коротко сглотнул. — Вся моя семья.

Ох.

— Чарли, я…

— Заткнись.

Он оказался рядом так быстро, словно телепортировался. Эггзи больно стукнулся спиной, когда Чарли с чудовищной силой толкнул его к стене и схватил за грудки. Навис, почти касаясь носом носа Эггзи. Теперь Эггзи видел только чёрную, без проблеска света, бездну безумных, абсолютно диких глаз. В них была такая пустота, сосущая и жуткая, что это было завораживающе. Они оба вновь замерли — Чарли вообще не дышал, только смотрел, то ли гипнотизируя, то ли…

Эггзи выдохнул — и запрокинул голову, подставляя шею. Расслабился и закрыл глаза.

Долгий миг ничего не происходило. А потом Чарли судорожно вздохнул — и укусил. 

Гери и Фреки, Фенрир и вся волчья поднебесная! Это было лучше, чем выкладываться по полной в битве, это было крышесноснее, чем отчаянный секс с вейлой. Это было, наверное, лучше, чем на охоте догонять свою добычу. 

Эггзи показалось, что его кровь вскипела прямо в венах, вспенилась, словно шампанское, и стремительно заскользила по жилам, сладко щекоча изнутри. Все волнения, страхи и боль исчезли, оставив после себя лишь несравненную, почти убийственную эйфорию, которой хотелось только поддаться, чтобы накрыла с головой и унесла в свои сверкающие тысячью оттенков бездны, звучащие музыкой сфер. 

Лишь бы это никогда не кончалось. 

— Я, конечно, всё понимаю, — разрезал сладкое наваждение голос Мерлина, — но не место и не время, парни. 

Чарли медленно отстранился, облизывая окровавленные губы. Эггзи смотрел на это словно сквозь туман.

— У нас на самолёте есть запас свежей крови, раз уж так приспичило, — продолжил Мерлин. Оказалось, он говорил не через очки, а покачивался на своём хвосте неподалёку от них, мрачный и весёлый одновременно.

Встать на ноги ровно оказалось довольно сложно, но, к удивлению Эггзи, Чарли поддержал его рукой. Он всё ещё выглядел совершенно невменяемым, теперь ещё и с перемазанным кровью ртом, но в нём появились хоть какие-то эмоции, горькие и тяжёлые.

Эггзи прокашлялся, потёр ладонью укушенное место — регенерация не спешила начинать свою работу. Эггзи слишком устал и слишком много получил всяких ран и ушибов, да и из-за потери крови ему самому надо было сожрать мяса, чтобы восстановить силы, а потом зализать раны.

— У нас много работы, — после паузы заметил Мерлин. — Пост-апокалипсис всё-таки.

Эггзи не выдержал и застонал, стряхивая с себя сладкое оцепенение. 

— Вы чёртов садист, Мерлин! Я и так еле на ногах стою.

— Я вижу, — усмехнулся Мерлин. — Пойдём в самолёт.

И они с Чарли — чёрт, Чарли буквально вёл Эггзи под руку! — послушно поплелись вслед за Мерлином. Тот был значительнее быстрее и проворнее их обоих, хоть и полз на своём хвосте. Так что, когда Эггзи и Чарли наконец добрались до самолёта, Мерлин уже успел подняться на борт и что-то там провернуть. 

Эггзи неожиданно понял, что ни шагу дальше не сделает. И только ледяная рука Чарли удерживала его от того, чтобы не распластаться по земле. Это было очень странно — висеть на Чарли, но Эггзи плюнул на всё и приник к нему, дохнул в ухо. Хотел что-то сказать, но слова комом встали в горле. От Чарли пахло кровью и горечью, и этот запах успокаивал и нервировал одновременно. 

Мерлин выглянул из самолёта.

— Кое-кто из агентов отозвался, и скоро у нас будет подкрепление, — сообщил он. — Так что вы можете немного отдохнуть. Дождёмся помощи, и я отвезу вас в Лондон.

Эггзи и Чарли промолчали. 

— Ещё раз напоминаю о запасе свежей крови — и мяса, кстати, — добавил Мерлин.

Чарли дёрганно мотнул головой и прохрипел:

— Не надо, — он как-то странно посмотрел на Эггзи и вдруг отступил, лишая опоры. Эггзи с трудом удержался на ногах и попытался встряхнуться, чтобы наконец прийти в себя, потому что не дело быть такой размягчённой амёбой.

— Я пойду, — всё так же хрипло сказал Чарли и пошёл. Эггзи растерянно смотрел ему в спину. 

— Куда это? — окликнул Мерлин, сложив руки на груди. Чарли дёрнул плечом, но не остановился. 

— Ты можешь полететь с нами, Чарли, — неожиданно мягко сказал Мерлин. — Я отвезу тебя до Лондона, а там можно будет решать, что делать дальше. Если что, у нас теперь есть свободные вакансии, и я уверен, что тебе найдётся отличное место.

Чарли резко обернулся и оскалился.

— Не надо, — повторил он. А потом вдруг вскинул руки.

И превратился, блядь, в огромную летучую мышь. Во все стороны брызнули ошмётки ткани от одежды и какая-то чёрная труха. Летучая мышь — похожая на результат экспериментов с радиацией — расправила два гигантских крыла, таких тонких, что они просвечивали, и взлетела, грузно и мощно. Поднялся короткий ветер, и тварь, только что бывшая Чарли, ринулась наружу из чёртова бункера.

Эггзи понял, что у него отвисла челюсть. 

— Бля, я думал, что это сказки, — потрясённо воскликнул он, потому что умение вампиров оборачиваться в летучих мышей всегда считалось такой же чушью, как и то, что вампиры якобы не отражаются в зеркалах.

Мерлин выглядел таким же обалдевшим:

— Бля, я тоже.

Жить в мире после Дня В оказалось сложно. Эггзи (который, вообще-то, не прошёл отбор в Кингсмэн!) внезапно оказался нужен во всех точках мира одновременно. За две недели он совершил, наверное, двадцать перелётов, пытаясь урегулировать конфликты тут и там. У него не было сил даже на то, чтобы нормального поговорить с матерью, и Эггзи отделывался СМС.

И поэтому, когда Эггзи в свой первый за долгое время выходной проснулся от пронзительной трели дверного звонка, он не был рад. Совсем.

Эггзи, который даже на собственный взгляд выглядел раздавленным и помятым, с трудом добрался до входной двери. Широко зевнул, прикрыл рот рукой и повернул несколько замков. Из-за осторожно приоткрытой двери донеслась волна запаха, такого горького и знакомого, что Эггзи так и замер с рукой, прижатой ко рту. Секунд через пять он сообразил, как выглядит, и принял, наконец, нормальное положение. И невнятно спросил:

— Ты зачем… здесь?

Чарли посмотрел на него так, словно Эггзи сморозил несусветную глупость. Но Эггзи туго соображал от усталости и недосыпа, так что стоически выдержал этот взгляд. Чарли выглядел на удивление неплохо — словно ничего и не случилось. В идеально сидящей одежде, с тщательно уложенными волосами, лоснящийся и прямой, словно жердь проглотил. Разве что бледный, как смерть. Но Эггзи был уверен, что выглядит большим трупом по сравнению с ним, хотя как раз он тут был действительно живой. 

— Я могу войти? — нетерпеливо спросил Чарли, сверля Эггзи глазами. Вампирам действительно требовалось приглашение, чтобы войти в жилой дом, хотя когда-то Чарли и намекал, что это правило можно как-то обойти. 

— Валяй, — вздохнув, согласился Эггзи, безбоязненно повернулся спиной к, вообще-то, врагу и поплёлся на кухню заваривать кофе. Очень много кофе. 

— Имей в виду, что я не убил тебя за ранний визит только потому, что как следует не проснулся! — крикнул Эггзи, пока Чарли замешкался в коридоре. Тот пробормотал что-то себе под нос и последовал за Эггзи. Чопорно уселся за барную стойку, внимательно следя за тем, как Эггзи варит кофе. Этот взгляд раздражал своей настойчивостью, но Эггзи плевать на всё это хотел. 

Более-менее собрался с мыслями он только после того, как выпил половину своего кофе, в который положил столько сахара, что заработал бы диабет, будь он человеком. Чарли сидел напротив, держа в ладонях свою чашку, но к кофе не притрагивался.

Выразительно молчал и сверлил глазами. 

Прикосолапил сонный Джей Би, подозрительно обнюхал ноги Чарли, что-то возмущенно тявкнул, шумно попил воды и снова ушёл спать. Эггзи ему искренне позавидовал.

— Не ожидал тебя увидеть, — сказал он, после очередного глотка наконец обретя контроль над своим мозгом. Чарли неожиданно ощетинился в ответ.

— Ты вообще мало чего ждёшь, блохастый.

Эггзи проигнорировал это.

— Как ты? — спокойно спросил он.

— Какое тебе дело? — огрызнулся Чарли. Теперь Эггзи видел, что тот на самом деле совершенно точно не в порядке. Под тщательно наведённым лоском таились боль и какая-то жуткая жажда, заострившая черты и подсветившая серебристые глаза болезненным блеском. Чарли выглядел нездоровым и… потерянным? И потому щерился на Эггзи в три раза больше обычного.

— Зачем ты вообще пришёл?

Неожиданно Чарли как-то сдулся. Его плечи опустились, и он сгорбился, отодвинув нетронутую чашку кофе от себя.

— Мне лучше уйти, — пробормотал он и встал со стула.

— Эй, Чарли. Останься.

Чарли дёрнул плечом.

— Останься, — настойчиво попросил Эггзи. — Сядь обратно и пей чёртов кофе.

К огромному удивлению Эггзи, Чарли повиновался. Отпил кофе, тихонько хмыкнул и почти махом выпил всю чашку. 

— Да, я хорошо готовлю кофе, — согласно кивнул Эггзи. — Научишься тут, когда на одном кофе и держишься. Как ты меня нашёл?

Чарли снова странно на него посмотрел, явно не желая отвечать на этот вопрос. Но Эггзи мрачно насупился и не отрывал от него глаз, настойчиво ожидая ответа. Если какой-то вампир может вот так запросто найти конспиративную квартиру Кингсмэн, с этим надо что-то делать и обязательно сообщить Мерлину. В нынешние времена особенно не стоит пренебрегать безопасностью и защищённостью берлоги, в которой можно зализать раны и отоспаться после нескольких операций подряд…

— Я не хотел идти к Мерлину, — наконец сказал Чарли.

Эггзи вздохнул. Хорошо, пойдём кружным путём. 

— Почему? Гордость взыграла?

— А как ты думаешь? — холодно отозвался Чарли. 

— Ну да, — Эггзи кивнул. — Тот финт с обращением в, твою мать, летучую мышь был очень эффектным проявлением гордости. Мы с Мерлином так обалдели, что чуть языки не проглотили.

Чарли замялся. Отвёл взгляд. 

— Мне нужно было побыть одному. Но я… не улетел далеко. Это был глупый поступок, сплошные эмоции, — мрачно сказал он.

— Насколько тебя хватило? — осторожно поинтересовался Эггзи. Мысль о том, что Чарли вернулся в свой обычный вид где-нибудь в горах неподалёку, наверняка голый и лишённый контроля из-за смерти семьи, почему-то была очень пугающей. 

Чарли посмотрел на Эггзи всё так же странно. 

— Именно настолько и хватило, — сказал он после паузы. — Пришлось побродить по снегу до ближайшего поселения, не самый захватывающий опыт. 

Эггзи поперхнулся кофе. 

— Только не говори, что ты и мысли читать умеешь, самородок ты недоделанный! 

Но Чарли не ответил. Он снова смотрел куда-то в сторону, перекатывая пустую чашку из ладони в ладонь, и это очень раздражало. Но Эггзи сжал зубы и терпел. Он почему-то чувствовал, что Чарли надо дать время, и пусть хотелось просто схватить его за грудки и вытрясти ответы, Эггзи спокойно допивал свой кофе.

— Мне больше не к кому идти, — намолчавшись, начал Чарли. 

Эггзи встал и пошёл варить ещё кофе. 

— Я лишился всей моей семьи, — продолжил Чарли, когда Эггзи караулил турку на плите. 

— Я тебе очень соболезную, — отозвался он.

— Ты? Неужели? — Чарли выглядел одновременно саркастичным и усталым. — Это была семья вампиров, Эгги. Ты должен быть только рад, что целый вампирский род вымер к Дракуле в ад.

— Мне плевать на это, — Эггзи невежливо зевнул и покачал головой. — Я соболезную тебе, именно тебе, идиот ты клыкастый. 

Кофе чуть не убежал, но Эггзи успел его спасти. Чарли сидел почему-то поникший и притихший. 

— Так ты хочешь вернуться в Кингсмэн? — спросил Эггзи, когда разлил кофе по чашкам и уселся за стойку.

— Вряд ли меня возьмут, — хмыкнул Чарли и вдохнул запах напитка. Эггзи и правда недурно научился варить кофе — не без помощи Рокси, конечно, но выходило очень даже. Тем более конкретно эти зёрна Эггзи собственноручно покупал в Бразилии. 

— Я же провалился на испытании на преданность и из семьи предателей, подписавшихся под инициативой Валентайна, — Чарли вздохнул.

— Ты прав, — Эггзи с удовольствием глотнул ещё кофе и чуть ли не заурчал, чувствуя, как хоть какая-то бодрость зарождается в его теле благодаря терпкому теплу в желудке. — Кингсмэн в первую очередь организация, работающая в интересах обычных людей, пусть все агенты и не люди. Но план Валентайна… в конце концов, сам Артур принял его сторону, так что тебе могут сделать поблажку. Я поручусь за тебя. 

Чарли подавился кофе и закашлялся.

— Ты поручишься за меня? С какой стати?

“Бля, что я сморозил”, — подумал Эггзи с удивлением. Действительно, оборотень, который готов поручиться за вампира… даже если это Чарли, с которым у Эггзи были… особые, кхм, отношения… 

— Эггзи, — серьёзно позвал Чарли.

— Если ты на самом деле не хочешь превратить людей в кормовую базу, — быстро сказал Эггзи. — Вот скажи, какого хрена ты пошёл к Валентайну? Потому что разделял его взгляды? Или потому что тебе повезло родиться в пафосной семье честолюбивых кровососущих говнюков? 

Чарли криво усмехнулся.

— Я никогда вообще никого живого не кусал и не хотел. Своя шкура мне дороже. Или ты не знаешь законов? 

Законодательство практически всех стран мира запрещало вампирам кусать живых разумных существ, особенно людей. Наказание за нарушение всегда было очень суровым, вплоть до развоплощения. Причем неважно, была ли жертва против укуса или подставилась добровольно, был ли нанесён ей существенный физический вред или нет... 

— Так, стоп, — отвлёкся от размышлений Эггзи. — А я не живой, что ли?

Чарли так смутился, что даже покраснел, и это выглядело совершенно дико. От его бледности розовые пятна, покрывшие его щёки, казались особенно яркими и чужеродными.

— Ещё какой, — выдавил Чарли, прячась за чашкой с кофе. — Так что с тобой я нарушил закон. Дважды. Блядь. 

Блядь, мысленно согласился Эггзи.

— И что теперь? — хрипло спросил он. 

— Сильно подозреваю, — ехидно сказал Чарли, — что в Кингсмэн на это закроют глаза, если меня возьмут. Если нет — развеют по ветру.

— То есть, ты пришёл ко мне спасать свой бледный зад?

— Я пришёл к тебе, потому что не мог не прийти, — разозлился Чарли и резко встал. — Ты действительно прогуливал лекции по анатомии вампиров, Эгги. Мы теперь связаны, мать твою.

Эггзи моргнул. 

— Что? — тупо спросил он. 

— О Дьявол! — воскликнул Чарли и неожиданно оказался рядом. Очень рядом. В нос ударило запахом горящего леса, но теперь Эггзи не считал, что этот запах неприятен. Наоборот, от него стало неожиданно спокойно, хорошо и… правильно, что ли. Словно так и должно быть. Волк внутри удовлетворённо вздохнул и потянулся вперёд. Эггзи неосознанно подчинился своему порыву и уткнулся носом в основание шеи Чарли. Так запах стал ещё ярче и пронзительнее, и наполнился новыми нотками — дым, сухие листья, влажная земля.

Вот же блядь, подумал Эггзи. А через мгновение он уже тащил Чарли в спальню, прямо на руках, как чёртову невесту. Чарли пытался сопротивляться, но только для вида, и они оба прекрасно это понимали. 

В спальне было душно и пахло сном и немного мокрой шерстью, а около кровати комом валялся костюм Кингсмэн, который-надо-сдать-в-химчистку, и с которым-нельзя-так-обращаться, да-да, но не тогда, когда хочется просто упасть в кровать и умереть. Эггзи забыл эту мысль мгновенно, опрокинув Чарли на разворошённую постель, а потом жадно подмял его под себя и навалился, глубоко вдыхая его запах. Чарли часто дышал под ним сквозь удлинившиеся клыки, и его глаза странно блестели в полумраке, но он не пытался вырваться или сменить позу.

— Объясни, — прорычал Эггзи, обретя над собой подобие контроля. Волк внутри, обалдевший от недосыпа и усталости, рвался вперёд, но его желания были смутными и не совсем оформившимися. Просто дышать запахом Чарли было пока что достаточно. 

Чарли преувеличенно громко сглотнул и оскалился.

— Если вампир кусает разумное существо и при этом не выпивает его до смерти, между ними образуется связь. Полная хрень, это опасно для обеих сторон.

— Чем опасно? — невнятно спросил Эггзи, пытаясь забраться носом под воротник рубашки Чарли.

— Со… — Чарли выдохнул. — Созависимость. Жажда. Я могу чувствовать, где ты находишься. Ты теперь для меня словно чёртов маяк. 

Эггзи раздражённо прикусил ткань его воротника. 

— И ты читаешь мои мысли? 

— Улавливаю образы, касающиеся меня. 

— Ну обалдеть теперь, — рыкнул Эггзи и резко поднялся на локтях, вглядываясь в глаза Чарли. — А что с моей стороны?

Чарли наморщился. 

— Примерно то же самое. Не знаю, как это наложилось на твою псиную сущность. Подобного дерьма между вампиром и оборотнем никогда не случалось, насколько я знаю.

— Тоже мне, Ромео и Джульетта, — пробормотал Эггзи. — Но я не знал, где ты находишься, да и вообще не особо о тебе думал. И мысли твои не читаю. 

— Тебе было не до того, — спокойно ответил Чарли, глядя прямо и серьёзно. Зрачки у него стали огромными и тёмными, как чёрные дыры. Эггзи это почему-то не пугало совершенно. 

— Вот дерьмо, — выдохнул он. — Почему ты не сказал мне раньше?

— Я не знал, установилась ли связь после того… первого раза. 

Чарли отвернулся. Эггзи, хмыкнув, принялся расстёгивать бесконечные мелкие пуговички на его проклятой рубашке. И неожиданно заметил что-то, привлекшее даже его поплывшее от недосыпа и глухой жажды внимание.

За правым ухом Чарли красовался отвратительный, рваный шрам. Он ещё выглядел свежим, и Эггзи осторожно провёл пальцем по неровной и гладкой коже. Чарли никак на это не отреагировал, но всё и так было понятно. На вампирах и оборотнях от ран шрамы остаются только в одном случае — если они были нанесены самим их обладателем. 

Значит, Чарли самостоятельно выковырял из себя чёртов чип Валентайна, скорее всего когтями. Перед глазами Эггзи вдруг вспыхнула электрическая вспышка — чип повредился от удара кольца-печатки Эггзи? И потому не сработал, оставив голову Чарли невредимой.

“Слава всем волкам”, — подумал Эггзи.

— Я сдерживал себя, — продолжил, как ни в чём не бывало, Чарли, глядя в стену, — хотя мне очень хотелось укусить тебя снова. Завершить начатое? Иногда мне казалось, ты хочешь того же. 

— Мхммм, — отозвался Эггзи и снова уткнулся носом в шею Чарли, получив больше доступа к обнажённой коже, пахнущей пожаром. — Так вот почему ты был так рад мне там, в бункере Валентайна, до того, как я тебя вырубил.

— Да пошёл ты! — огрызнулся Чарли. — Мы влипли, понимаешь? Я потом вообще без мозгов был и просто вцепился в тебя, потому что инстинкты вырвались наружу. Дикость.

Эггзи заурчал и широко лизнул ключицу Чарли. Тот дёрнулся и сразу обмяк.

— Ты выпил бы меня до дна, если бы нас не остановил Мерлин? — спросил Эггзи, борясь с желанием плюнуть на всё и наконец сорваться, отпустить тормоза, позволить себе сделать… что-то. Очень дикое, да. 

— Я не знаю, — Чарли качнул головой. — Мне кажется, ты бы сам меня остановил, ты же зверь гордый. 

— Ты не хотел мне смерти, — удивлённо понял Эггзи. Отодвинулся, навис сверху, пытаясь поймать взгляд Чарли, но тот упрямо отворачивался. — Как думаешь, Мерлин об этом знал?

— Конечно, знал. Это же Мерлин.

— И он позволил нам… установить эту связь? 

— Да Дьявол, какая разница! — вдруг взъярился Чарли и неожиданно сильно схватился за плечи Эггзи. — Хватит болтать и трахни меня уже наконец!

— И кто из нас тут несдержанное животное? — припомнил Эггзи одно из любимых выражений Чарли. 

— Да чтоб тебя! — голос Чарли резко стал ниже и наполнился совершенно жутким эхом. Глаза у него были абсолютно чёрными, а клыки — такими длинными, что Эггзи не удержался и с силой лизнул один, чуть не поранив язык.

А потом, пока Чарли неловко возился со своими щегольскими шмотками, быстро выскользнул из футболки и пижамных штанов. Резко запахло терпким потом и феромонами — его собственными, оборотническими, и незнакомыми раньше, вампирскими, удушливо сладкими, липко оседающими на языке и странно смешивающимися с привкусом кофе.

Несколько секунд Эггзи, абсолютно голый, наблюдал за тем, как Чарли судорожно раздевается. Он был весь бледный и в то же время… горящий. Манящий. До безумия нужный. Чарли прав, это та ещё дикость. 

Но это была последняя более-менее разумная мысль Эггзи. Через мгновение его захлестнуло — жаждой, страстью, инстинктами, требующими действовать прямо здесь и сейчас.

Эггзи рванул вперёд, снова навалился на Чарли, кожей к коже, это было горячо и хорошо, и очень правильно. Чарли ахнул под ним, жадно застонал, вцепился ногтями в спину, ближе прижимая к себе. А у Эггзи не было времени на звуки — он с упоением вцепился в изгиб шеи Чарли, слизывая языком горьковато-терпкий вкус, и тёрся всем телом, вздрагивая, когда их члены касались друг друга. 

Было темно, и жарко, и хорошо, но совершенно недостаточно. Чарли был весь под ним — бесконечно длинный, угловатый, но гибкий, он шипел что-то неразборчивое и прижимался как можно ближе, с такой силой, что становилось трудно дышать. Хотя Эггзи был совершенно не против.

Они, наконец, поцеловались — смазано и пьяно, и больно. Чарли легко прокусил Эггзи губу, и вспышка боли встряхнула его. Он зарычал, но Чарли смотрел на него с таким упоением, таким безумием, жадно слизывая кровь Эггзи со своих губ, словно так и должно было быть.

К Фенриру всё!

Эггзи вскинулся, с силой укусил Чарли за плечо, и пока тот сдавленно и бессмысленно ругался, воспользовался ситуацией и перевернул его на живот. Чарли попытался вырваться, и это было действительно мощно, но Эггзи держал крепко. Прижался стоящими колом членом к заднице Чарли, и тот резко затих, а потом весь расслабился, распластался по постели, вскинул бёдра, продлевая прикосновение.

Это ударило Эггзи в голову — запахом, теплом, трением, долгим выдохом Чарли. Тот подставлялся, чёрт возьми, весь подставлялся Эггзи, покорный и всё же полный скрытой опасной силы. Эггзи жёстко целовал, прикусывая кожу, лопатки идеальной машины для убийств, которая могла попытаться уничтожить и его самого, и это невозможно было забыть, даже сейчас, когда Чарли нетерпеливо стонал, подначивая каждым своим движением, выгибаясь навстречу прикосновениям, без слов требуя больше.

Зарычав, долго и пьяно, Эггзи подхватил Чарли под бёдра, потом сплюнул себе на ладонь, провёл по своему члену несколько раз — ох, это было слишком, нет, чересчур, надо скорее, наконец…

— Ты совсем сбрендил? — громко и неожиданно трезво спросил Чарли. Эггзи фыркнул — глупый вопрос, ответ на него очевидно положительный. О каком здравомыслии вообще можно говорить в такой момент.

Чарли потянулся куда-то в сторону. Эггзи остерегающе зарычал, за спину придавив его когтистой рукой к кровати.

— Да не собираюсь я никуда! — запыхавшись, рявкнул Чарли и стал рыться в коме своей одежды, валяющейся рядом. Выудил что-то, сунул Эггзи в ладонь.

Эггзи тупо уставился на презерватив и маленький тюбик смазки. 

— Ты сюда… — тяжело дыша и с трудом контролируя собственный язык, проговорил он, — трахаться шёл?

Чарли презрительно хохотнул и уткнулся лбом в одеяло:

— Давай быстрее!

Пальцы Эггзи почти не слушались, так что с презервативом он справился чуть ли не чудом. Его вело, тянуло к Чарли как магнитом, и мысли о подготовке и прочих правилах секса казались ненужными и лишними. 

Чарли снова что-то зашипел, отнял у Эггзи смазку и, вскинув бёдра и разведя в стороны бесконечные ноги, принялся смазывать себя. Эггзи, нависнув над ним, замер и следил за этим, как загипнотизированный. Длинные пальцы Чарли двигались уверенно и умело, и очень быстро, а сам Чарли содрогался мелкой дрожью нетерпения. От этого зрелища рот Эггзи наполнился голодной слюной, и он громко сглотнул, захлёбываясь в развратном запахе секса и феромонов (сладость и вязкая липкость, и такая жажда, что хоть умри).

— Тебе нужно чёртово приглашение?! — не своим голосом рявкнул Чарли, глядя через плечо. Лицо его сейчас было совершенно диким, абсолютно безумным, мало похожим на человеческое. Эггзи рванулся и поцеловал его в скулу, а потом в губы, бесстрашно вылизывая острые клыки, и навалился всем телом, вжался бёдрами между горячих и скользких ягодиц. Чарли застонал ему в рот, подаваясь навстречу. 

Сначала они примерялись, неловко и тесно, но потом неожиданно подошли друг к другу, как два кусочка пазла. Эггзи входил мучительно медленно, задыхаясь от узости, жара и стучащего в висках сумасшедшего пульса. Хотелось сорваться, плюнуть на всё, взять Чарли быстро, зло и с силой, но почему-то Эггзи сдерживался, чувствуя, как его собственные зубы увеличиваются, а ногти всё явственннее превращаются в когти. 

Чарли стонал, громко и неожиданно бесстыдно. От одного этого можно было, блядь, кончить, позорно и быстро. Эггзи неуклюже высвободил одну руку и зажал ей Чарли рот. Тот задушенно усмехнулся и укусил Эггзи за ладонь, и это было чертовски больно, но всё равно хорошо. 

Войдя до конца, Эггзи замер, чтобы перевести дух. Чарли был неожиданно горячим, абсолютно живым и тесным до темноты в глазах. В этот миг Эггзи было страшно двинуться — казалось, толкнись он бёдрами, то потеряет сознание от избытка ощущений, фантастически шикарных. 

Кажется, именно это Эггзи и пробормотал Чарли на ухо. Тот мотнул головой и двинул бёдрами сам, и Эггзи и думать забыл о своём страхе. Какой на хрен страх двигаться, когда тебя сносит ураганом, рвущимся из тебя же.

Эггзи трахал размашисто и быстро, с силой сжимая бедро Чарли рукой. Тот сдавленно не стонал даже — поскуливал, вцепившись в простыню, и под его когтями ткань рвалась неровными дырами. Другой рукой Эггзи держал его за горло, и под ладонью было горячо и мокро — наверное, от крови Эггзи из-за прокушенных Чарли пальцев. Но кровью не пахло, а если и пахло, то Эггзи не чувствовал — слишком ударило в голову всем остальным, и внутри бушевало, а в мыслях было темно и ярко одновременно, и так чертовски мало.

Извернувшись, Чарли скользнул ладонью под свои бёдра, где-то там, за пределами внимания Эггзи, стал дрочить себе, уткнулся лбом в постель, выгнулся, и их тела двигались навстречу, словно две стихии. Перед глазами теперь был загривок Чарли, и Эггзи неожиданно разглядел, как к его коже прилипли завитки тёмных волос. Это зрелище манило, вызывающе требовало чего-то, что никак не укладывалось в голове (да и, видимо, не надо).

Наслаждение собиралось острыми искрами в основании позвоночника, отдавало прямо в мозг шумом и сладким душным туманом, и Эггзи задыхался, всё ускоряя и ускоряя и так невозможный темп. Чарли снова начал стонать, низко и вибрирующе, и сам двигался быстрее возможного, подставляя чёртову шею, пахнущую так соблазнительно, что можно было умереть.

Они вдруг словно зависли в бýхающем, содрогающемся, горячем ничто. Эггзи казалось — ещё мгновение, и он сорвётся в пропасть.

И тогда он закрыл наконец глаза — и сомкнул зубы на загривке Чарли, сильно и сладко.

Оргазм сотряс его до основания, чуть не выворачивая наизнанку. Эггзи не был готов отвечать за себя, но, кажется, он прокричал “Чарли!”, когда кончил.

Фенрир, какое безумие. 

Эггзи лежал частично на Чарли, частично на ворохе из простынь и чужой одежды, весь мокрый от пота и горячий, и тяжело дышал. В голове гудело, по всему телу разливалась блаженная слабость, и Эггзи не собирался двигать хоть пальцем в ближайшую сотню лет. Правда, сначала всё же пришлось повозиться, стаскивая с себя презерватив, но после этого Эггзи точно не собирался шевелиться. Чарли, несмотря на свои бесконечные конечности и вампирскую суть, оказался на удивление удобным, и Эггзи довольно уткнулся носом ему в плечо, почти проваливаясь от пост-оргазменной истомы в сладкий и глубокий сон. Было хорошо и спокойно. И очень сыто.

— Твою мать! — слишком громко воскликнул Чарли и дёрнулся под Эггзи, спихнув его в сторону. Эггзи недовольно заворчал и попытался обхватить Чарли руками и ногами, чтобы снова улечься на него, но Чарли яростно отбился. 

— Твою мать, Эггзи, ты что, _пометил_ меня? — в голосе Чарли отчётливо слышалась настоящая истерика.

— Мхххмх, что? — невнятно спросил Эггзи, не открывая глаз.

— Дьявол тебя раздери, _ты пометил меня_! — заорал Чарли. Эггзи глубоко вздохнул и приоткрыл один глаз. Чарли сидел на кровати, весь взмыленный и бледный, как простыни, и яростно тёр ладонью загривок. Эггзи лениво провёл языком по своим зубам — те немного саднили, но это было приятное и сытое чувство. 

Да, неожиданно понял Эггзи своей здравой частью. Да, я действительно пометил его.

Волчья суть довольно заурчала в ответ на это осознание. Волк внутри Эггзи был доволен — он наконец-то пометил того, кого выбрал уже давным-давно. Эггзи вздохнул, отказываясь удивляться тому, что, оказывается, их странные отношения с Чарли изначально вели именно к этому. Ублюдок-вампир укусом установил с Эггзи эту странную связь — она теперь ощущалась, Эггзи действительно чувствовал её, похожую на сияющую нить, тянущуюся к Чарли сквозь пространство. Это было очень естественно и совершенно нормально. А волк внутри Эггзи в ответ пометил Чарли, укусив за загривок, и теперь — Эггзи сонно хихикнул — все будут знать, что Чарли его и только его.

— Что ты ржёшь! — истерично воскликнул Чарли. — Ты вообще понимаешь, что, блядь, произошло?! Или лекции по анатомии оборотней ты тоже прогуливал?

— Да, я пометил тебя, — сдавшись, пробормотал Эггзи. — А теперь иди сюда, будем спать. 

— И ты так спокойно к этому относишься?! — Чарли снова отбился от попытки Эггзи притянуть его к себе. — Или ты всех, с кем трахаешься, метишь, кобель ты самовлюблённый? Принцессу ты тоже кусал?!

— Да что ты заладил про эту принцессу, — устало вздохнул Эггзи. — Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что я её трахнул? Ты же был в отключке. 

Кажется, Чарли смутился. Или разозлился ещё сильнее.

— Я проходил мимо, когда ты её покрывал, псина ты ебливая. От вас воняло на всю округу, да и вы не стеснялись громко выражать свои чувства. 

— Ты всё-таки ревнуешь, — довольно заключил Эггзи, снова приоткрыв один глаз.

— Вовсе нет!

Но Эггзи наконец сгрёб Чарли и с силой прижал к себе. Тот дёрнулся раз, другой, а потом обречённо расслабился. 

— Ненавижу тебя, — горячо прошипел Чарли на ухо Эггзи и прикусил мочку. Эггзи довольно загудел в ответ. 

— Придётся тебе смириться, упырь, — он широко лизнул Чарли в плечо, по уже бледнеющим следам собственных зубов. — Теперь ты мой. Моя стая.

Чарли гордо молчал. 

— А я, видимо, твой, — признал Эггзи и почесал свою шею. Укус Чарли с Дня В давным-давно зажил, но кожа там порой странно зудела. — И я всё-таки поручусь за тебя перед Мерлином, так и быть, уговорил. 

Чарли продолжал гордо молчать.

— Уверен, что склизкий гад специально позволил нам всё это сделать, — почти засыпая, пробормотал Эггзи. Усталость свалилась на него двойным грузом, и хотелось только отрубиться и проспать примерно вечность, дыша запахом горящего леса и обнимая длинного-длинного Чарли. 

Тот громко фыркнул. 

Эггзи вздохнул, придвинулся ближе, поцеловал в сжатые губы. 

— Твоя задница лучше, чем задница принцессы, — сказал Эггзи. С трудом открыл глаза, посмотрел на Чарли. Тот несколько секунд мрачно глядел в ответ, а потом закатил глаза — и улыбнулся, демонстрируя длинные опасные клыки.


End file.
